The Last Candy
by Teen Tyrant
Summary: A Teen Titans Valentine's Day story and my first Teen Titans fic! Sometimes, the person you care for will find more meaning in a piece of candy than anything else you give them. RobXStar/BBXRae. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Candy**

by

Teen Tyrant

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, they'd go another five seasons at least.

* * *

Starfire opened her eyes. Today was the day! Her favorite of all of Earth's holidays. It was Valentine's Day. Hopping out of bed, she quickly readied herself for the day and began gathering up her valentines that she'd made for her friends, and the candies she was going to share with them. She took a single valentine and moved back to her bed, where Silkie still slept. She tapped him on the back and the little mutant grubworm woke up, yawned and looked up at her, smiling. She smiled back, her emerald green eyes twinkling.

"Good morning Silkie." She handed him a candy-flavored chew toy in the shape of a heart that she had made herself. It had his name written on it in cursive. She had designed it to withstand constant chewing even from her pet grubworm.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my little bumgorf!" Silkie took the valentine in his mouth and instantly began chewing it, looking up at Star with an expression of love. Starfire smiled, giggled, and picked her bumgorf up off the bed and hugged him. His little wormy "legs" attempted to return the gesture. She put him back down on the bed, patted him on the head, picked up her other valentines, and exited her room.

In the living room of the tower, the other Titans were all kicking back on the couch, waiting for Starfire to walk in. They knew she would, and that she's have valentines and candy for all of them. When it came to holidays, especially ones about emotional states, Starfire was as predictable as the movements of the moon.

Starfire walked through the sliding door of the living room with a smile and shouted, "Friends! I wish you all a happy Valentine's Day! I bring you valentines and candy to celebrate this wondrous day of the expression of love!"

Robin smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Star."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, happy V-Day."

Beast Boy turned to her. "Same here."

Raven looked up from the book she was reading. "Ditto.".

Starfire began to hand them all the valentines she had for all of them. To Cyborg she gave a plastic heart that was half red, half gray with drawings of bolts in it, to symbolize his combination of biology and technology. His name was written on it. She gave him Hershey's Kisses and some of those little heart candies with messages of love written on them.

To Beast Boy she gave a green heart with the patterns of tiger stripes and bird feathers, his name written in the middle, and she also gave him some of the candy.

To Raven, Starfire gave a black heart, with Raven's name written in blue. Knowing how Raven was, Star did not give it any more detail than that. Raven also got her share of candy.

Finally, to Robin, Star gave a heart slightly larger than the others. It had the symbol of one of his birdarangs on it, along with his name, written in cursive. Below his name were the words "My Best Friend". She also gave him the remainder of the candy she'd brought.

Robin smiled and looked at her. "Thanks Star."

Beast Boy looked up from his valentine. "Yeah, thanks. It must have taken you awhile to make these feather designs on mine."

Starfire beamed. "It was time well spent, to please my friends."

She looked around at all of them. "Now, will you all share the valentines you have for each other?" Her friends just stared back at her. Star's smile faltered. "You did get valentines for each other, did you not?".

Beast Boy smiled. "Well, I did get you and Raven both some big chocolate hearts. Didn't know what else to do. And I think Robin and Cy will understand if I didn't get them anything like that. Ahem."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, we gotcha."

Beast Boy took two large chocolate hearts out from behind his back and held them out to the girls. Starfire eagerly took hers. Raven stared at BB for a moment, before reaching out and taking the candy. She stared at it.

"I think I'm actually touched. You went to the trouble to get me something on this pointless holiday." she said.

Starfire turned to Raven. "It is not pointless. The sharing of the valentines is important because it allows you earthlings to share your feelings with everyone important to you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I had a feeling you'd be like this. I just got everyone some candy." She waved her hand and a box of chocolates floated into the room. "You can all just split them among yourselves." She reopened her book and continued reading.

Starfire frowned for a moment, then smiled again. "The sharing of candies is an important earth custom. Although a true gift would be more expressive, I will take your offering of candy as your way of wanting us to enjoy the sweetness of friendship." Raven's eyes left the book and turned to Starfire.

"You do that." she said simply, before continuing to read.

Cyborg shrugged. "Sorry Star, couldn't think of what to get you guys. Besides, all the good valentines cards were taken. So, I just got y'all candy too."

Star's eyes were blank and a sweat drop rolled down her head. She smiled, but it was faltered. "I see. Well, one can never have too much sweetness and unhealthy junk food to show how one feels about their friends, I suppose."

Starfire looked at Robin expectantly. He continued to just stare out the wall of windows at the bay. Noticing that Starfire was looking at him, he turned to her and shrugged.

"Um, sorry Star. I didn't get you guys anything. Not even candy. You know I'm not good at all that stuff with sharing feelings."

Starfire's eyes went wide. "What? But...but... but...Robin. It is Valentine's Day. The day when earthlings are supposed to show how much they care." She got really close to him, only a foot away. Robin actually moved his head back a little in surprise. Starfire's eyes looked a little weepy. "You are supposed to tell of the true feelings you have in your heart for your friends. Are we all to go this whole day without knowing how you feel about us?" Robin stared back at her, sweating and shaking. He tugged at the collar of his uniform.

"Uh... well, uh... I..." He looked at the other Titans. "You guys don't mind, do you?"

They all looked back at him. "Nope."

Robin turned back to Starfire. "See, it doesn't bother them." Starfire's bottom lip began to quiver. Robin tried to ease her with a smile. "Its okay, Star. You guys all know how I feel about you. You don't need a special day or a valentine to know that I think the world of you guys." His smile showed a million teeth.

Starfire turned away. "It is just not the same. It will not seem right to go through Valentine's Day without you giving just one gift to at least one of us."

xxxxx

The day moved on without anyone receiving anything from Robin. What began to distress Starfire even more was the fact that none of the others seemed concerned with this at all. For a holiday that they created, these earthlings did not seem to care about it very much. All day, the five friends munched on the chocolates and heart candies that had been passed out among them. And there were valentines from outside the tower that came via delivery.

One was a card with a pair of dolphins on it who were touching their beak-like mouths together in a dolphin kiss, bubbles shaped like hearts dancing around their heads. Written below this picture was this message: _A heart as big as the ocean deserves a love as deep as the sea._ On the inside of the card was this written message: _To Starfire and Raven, the two coolest gals I know. Love, Aqualad. _Starfire and Raven were both grinning from ear to ear at this. Aqualad had remembered them!

Cyborg actually got two Valentine's Day cards. One came from Bumble Bee. _Dear Cy, keep it cool Metal Man. Your Pal, Bumble Bee._ The other was from Jinx._ Cyborg, still don't want to join the Hive? I'd LOVE to have you on our team. Still keeping the position open for you, in case you change your mind and decide to leave those losers. Love, Jinx._

Both of these letters had boosted Cyborg's ego immensely. "Oh yeah, the ladies all love Cy!"

Beast Boy got no further valentines, which really bummed him out. He had at least expected something from the Doom Patrol to show that they remembered him. Not for the first time, he wished that Terra was still around. He would have loved to have spent this day with her.

Even Robin got a Valentine's Day card sent to him. When it came, all the others gathered around to see who it was from, as nobody expected him to get anything, especially Robin himself. On the cover was a picture of a pair of lips, puckered for a kiss. On the inside was written: _Hi, Robby-poo! I still want you to be my boyfriend, and if you leave those friends of yours and come to my Daddy's house right now and apologize, I'll forgive you for that time you had me thrown in jail, and I'll give you a big kiss too! I'll be waiting! _Below this was a lipstick stain where a pair of lips had kissed the card. Below that:_ Love, Your Kitten! Meow!_

Robin's jaw dropped and a sweat drop ran down his head. "Kitten?"

Starfire's eyes blazed. "Her! That blackmailing _gremplork_ would dare to send_ you_ a valentine! Hmph! She will just have to make do with her spider-headed friend, because you will not take any such offer, correct Robin?"

Starfire stared daggers at Robin, who gulped and nodded. "Right. I don't even like her anyway. Wish she'd get that through her head."

Starfire smiled. "Indeed." she said, before taking the card from Robin, holding it in her fist and burning it to ash with her power.

Bringing up the whole incident with Killer Moth's bratty teenage daughter, Kitten, had made Starfire even more upset that Robin had not gotten any valentines for her and the others. Not even candy, even thought there was an abundance already. It was the principle of the matter. Starfire knew that Robin was not comfortable revealing his feelings, at least not verbally, and not in front of more than one person. But still, her being his best friend, she expected _something_ from him, for her at least if no one else. On this, the earth day where feelings were expressed, she'd hoped he might want to open up a little. Express how he truly felt about her as a friend, and as something more, if there was anything more.

She knew that their friendship was deep, and while she was willing for their relationship to be only friends or perhaps a romantic one, she didn't truly know how Robin felt about it. She had picked up the impression that he may care about her as a little more than just a friend, but without him actually saying it, she would never know if she was only imagining it. If Robin only cared about her as a friend, she would be disappointed, but would still willingly care for him as her best friend, which he was.

Here, on Valentine's Day, she was hoping that at last Robin would tell her how he felt, so she could respond to it. But since he did not get her a valentine, a card or even some candy, she could only guess that this meant A) Robin truly wasn't comfortable with revealing his feelings even on this day, or B) she was only imagining that there may have been a deeper connection between them, one that could possibly lead to her first romantic relationship with a boy. Robin may have avoided giving her a valentine so as not to give her the wrong idea. Maybe this was a sign from him that they truly were only friends. While Starfire was still happy about that, it was also saddening that she would not be able to experience and share the one emotion that even she had not yet had: true love.

xxxxx

The day was reaching its end. The sun was mostly down, the sugar rushes from all the candy were wearing off of the Titans. Soon it would be time for bed. The Titans were watching You've Got Mail, but it was over now. Starfire had liked it.

Cyborg stood up and stretched his mechanical muscles. "Man, I'm beat. Didn't even do anything today, really. Just feel worn out from eating all that candy. Hope I don't get sick. Oh well. Night all." He left the room.

Beast Boy stood up. "Yeah, I'm kinda hoping that we don't have any chocolate around here for a while. Its been great guys, but I'm glad this Valentine's Day is over. Besides, I'm seeing hearts everywhere now. See ya tomorrow." He headed for the door.

"Night Beast Boy." Robin said to his green friend. BB left.

Raven picked up her book and the card from Aqualad. "Pointless as it all was, it was kinda nice to have a day where someone can tell you how much they care for no good reason. I actually wasn't annoyed by Beast Boy all day." She looked down at the card from Aqualad in her hand, then looked at Starfire. "Star, I hope you don't mind if I keep this."

Starfire smiled. "That is okay. I believe it will do you good to have a reminder of someone else's emotions in your emotionless world." Raven stared back at her friend.

"I'm going to assume that wasn't an insult. Later." She walked out of the room, leaving Robin and Starfire alone on the couch.

The sun had gone down, and the moon was shining now. Robin stood up and looked at her. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now too, Star. I'll see you tomorrow at combat practice?" he asked.

Starfire stood up. "Yes, I will see you in the sparing room. I think I will go to bed now too. The excitement of all the valentines we received today has left me quite tired." At the mention of valentines, Starfire frowned, showing that she was still disappointed that Robin had given none. She brightened slightly and said, "Since we are both going to our quarters, I will accompany you along the way."

Robin smiled. "Sounds fine to me." They exited the living room, Starfire turning off the light switch on the way out.

Turning down the hall, they came to Robin's room first. Stopping outside the door, Robin looked at her. "Goodnight Star." he said.

Starfire smiled. "Goodnight Robin." she said back. Robin opened the door, took a step in, and stopped. He reached into one of the compartments of his utility belt and turned back to Starfire.

"Starfire, I know that you're upset that I didn't get any valentines for you guys. And I know you said how this day won't seem right to you unless I do something to show I care about you guys. Well, I didn't want the others around to bug me about it, but I do have one thing. I want to give it to you."

Starfire's eyes went wide and shiny with joy. "Really? What is it!"

Robin took his hand out of the compartment of his belt. His hand was in a fist, some very small object concealed inside it. "Its a candy."

Starfire's face went slack. "A...candy?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. Its actually from the batch you gave me. I ate the rest of it. But I didn't want to eat it all." He took her hand and held her palm up. He placed a piece of candy into her hand. He was keeping his hand over it, preventing her from seeing it. Also, she felt him move it after he had placed it. Like he was positioning it in a particular way in her hand, while trying to keep it out of her sight.

She did not understand. "Robin...?"

Robin smiled, then it left his face and his expression was completely serious. He looked her right in her big green eyes, his face more serious and focused than she could ever have remembered it being when not in battle.

"I saved this last one. For you." He then closed her fist over the candy. She still had not seen it. He held her closed hand in both of his for a moment longer, continuing to look her in the eyes. Then he smiled again, let go of her hand and stepped back. "Goodnight Starfire." He said. Then he turned around and went into his room, the door closing automatically behind him.

Starfire stood looking at the door, unsure of what to make of this. Then the corners of her mouth turned up a little as she realized what had happened. Robin had felt guilty that he did not get her a valentine, so he had saved his last candy to give to her. A show of friendship, to let her know that he could give after all. Smiling with the realization that she had gotten him involved in Valentine's Day after all, Starfire opened her hand to eat the offering Robin had placed there... and stopped. Slowly, her eyes went wide as she stared for a long time at what Robin had left in her hand.

It was a piece of candy. One of the heart-shaped candies she had bought to share with her friends for this day. These candies came with words that were written on them. Words of feeling. This one also had such words written on it, and they burned up at Starfire from her hand. Written into the candy were the words _I Love You_.

Starfire could not think for a few moments. Robin had saved a candy for her. He had placed it in her hand while the others were gone. And it said_ I Love You_. Starfire almost jumped for joy, but then she stopped herself. She was being silly. She knew how Robin was. Her first impression was correct. He had given this to her as a valentine because she had been sad when he had not. He had tried to make her feel better and just giving her this one thing would be enough, so he had. The fact that it said _I Love You_ was just incidental. A lot of those candies had had those words on them. She had eaten many that day. Robin had saved this one and it just so happened to have... but no. That couldn't be it. Now that she thought about it, it could not be a mere coincidence.

Robin had saved this particular one. He was too specific to just pick one at random. And he had waited until the other Titans were gone. He had looked her in the eyes and said that he'd saved it just for her. He had placed it in her hand in a way that she would not see it until after he was gone. And this brought another realization: she had been able to read the words immediately when she opened her hand! That's why Robin had been fiddling with it while giving it to her. He had placed it in such a way so that the words would not be upside-down or face down against her palm. He had placed it so that she would be able to read _I Love You_ the moment she opened her hand!

Starfire looked up at the door. She could not believe it. Robin was not comfortable with speaking his feelings. So he had done this. He didn't tell her with his own words, but with the words on his last candy. It was a sign for her. A message to her. One that he did not have to speak, one that the other Titans would not know about unless they were told about it, and therefore could not tease him. A sign that she would know the meaning of right away, and one that would allow her to acknowledge it at the time and place of her choosing. After all the time they had known each other, this was the closest Robin had ever come to telling her how he really felt about her.

Tears started to form in her eyes and she looked down at the candy again. She could not eat it. She would not. She would put it in a special container, where Silkie could not get it, and save it for all time. Whatever happened, she would always know that on this night, Robin almost... almost...

She looked up at his door one more time, and softly, in a whisper, said, "Thank you, Robin." She then turned and headed down the hall to her room.

The End

* * *

I know its not that good, but this is my first attempt at a Teen Titans fic, so cut me some slack. I know that most of it is lacking in substance, but all I could keep focused in my mind was the whole scene outside Robin's room. Everything before that was just an attempt (a very lousy one I admit) to explain how it got to that point. I hope you enjoyed that last scene at least. I really put all my creative romantic juices into it to making it touching without there being anything too sappy and without anything actually happening between Robin and Starfire. I hope it served its purpose. Robin and Starfire Forever! - Teen Tyrant


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Candy**

by

Teen Tyrant

This is a continuation of my very first Teen Titans fic to celebrate the day it was published, Valentine's Day, 2006. At the time this is being posted, the day is over in some parts of the world, but it is still V-day here where I am. This takes place the same night as Chapter 1, and is BB/Rae focused, but it is implied.

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, they'd go another five seasons at least.

* * *

Part 2

Raven sensed an unpleasant emotional output from within the tower, from two sources.

One was from Robin, she was sure. He was giving off a nervousness that she could feel. She was pretty sure that it had something to do with Starfire. Despite herself, Raven had to smile just a little. About time he got around to doing something about his hidden feelings for her. Raven could easily feel the happy emotions from Starfire, but they were more peaceful than her usual energetic happiness, and was not as noticeable as Robin's nervousness. Well, maybe this would help Robin summon up more courage later to do more than whatever little thing he had just done to please her. Time would tell. Seven months time, to be exact, as a trip to Tokyo in September would bring that particular issue to a close good enough for all.

The other feeling she was getting was coming from Beast Boy and his was quite different from Robin's. He was feeling depressed. Despite the candies that were handed out and all the valentines that had been received, he had not gotten many. Nothing from the Doom Patrol, and he was wishing that Terra could have seen this day with him. While they were slowly fading away with time and the realization he had reached not long ago that she was not coming back, he still had feelings for her. This would have been a special day for them, as the first Titan couple to actually share Valentine's Day in the way it is supposed to be shared.

Although Beast Boy was annoying, he was still sometimes the most caring person to her. She had to admit to herself that she was not as frustrated by him as she used to be. She had, over time, gotten used to his behavior. And this helped her feel sorry for him at this moment. Robin and Starfire had each other, even if only to a degree right now, Cyborg had gotten cards from Jinx and Bumble Bee, and Raven herself had held onto the Valentine's card that Aqualad had sent her and Starfire. She had it sitting on top of her dresser now.

But Beast Boy, he had only gotten Valentines from his friends here in the tower, and even there, it was mostly candy. He had wanted to spend time with someone, to share a connection, even on only a friendship level. And now, feeling his depression and realizing again that he wasn't as bad as she used to think, Raven found that she was willing to be the one that he shared that connection with on this day, which was actually night now. It was ten o'clock, so Valentine's Day still had two hours left. That was enough time.

Standing up from her bed where she was meditating, Raven walked to her dresser and took off the big chocolate heart that Beast Boy had given to her as his Valentine's gift. Starfire had also received one from him. There had been a lot of candy shared today. Raven wasn't much for candy, but since there had been a lot, she had allowed herself to enjoy the candy she did get on this day. One day a year to indulge on candy, it seemed reasonable. This chocolate heart Beast Boy gave her was the last one she had. She had saved it to eat later and had devoured her little candies earlier. She decided that she'd go spend the last two hours of this pointless holiday with him to cheer him up, and eat this chocolate heart tonight after all.

Turning around with the chocolate heart in her hand, Raven exited her room and headed down the hall to Beast Boy's room.

xxxxx

Beast Boy heard the knock at his door and sat up in his bed. He was on the top bunk, had been laying down with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Looking at his door and raising an eyebrow, he wondered who it could be.

"Who is it?" he asked out loud.

"It's Raven." came a muffled response. Beast Boy's eyebrow raised higher.

"What do you want?" he asked her, getting off his bed and moving to the door.

"I want to come in." she responded in monotone. Beast Boy's other eyebrow went up and joined the first. He opened his door and looked slightly upward to Raven, who was a couple of inches taller than him. She was a year older, after all, and girls reach their mature height faster than boys, so he was always looking up at her.

"Why do you want to come in?" he asked, still not believing that she wanted to. Raven just stared back at him.

"Believe it or not..." She paused and sighed. "I want to spend some time with you. Is that alright?" she asked. Beast Boy's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide.

"Uh... sure." he said, moving to the side and allowing her to enter. He then closed the door behind him.

Raven moved to his lower bunk and sat down. She looked up at him, then patted the spot next to her, indicating for him to sit down beside her.

Now, while Beast Boy had only really thought of Raven as a friend, at least consciously, he couldn't help but become nervous by the thought of sitting next to a pretty girl on his own bed in his own room with the door shut. Teenage boys and their endless thoughts about girls, what are you gonna do?

Thoroughly confused, Beast Boy moved to the bed and sat down next to her. Raven looked at him, and tried to give an understanding expression.

"I know that you are feeling down, and a little alone, because you didn't get very many valentines today and Terra is not here. I thought I'd come to cheer you up. Or at least spend the rest of Valentine's Day with you, so you won't feel so alone." she said to him, keeping her face straight.

Beast Boy looked touched, and his eyes seemed to twinkle for a moment.

"You mean that? You really want to spend with _me_" he asked in disbelief.

Raven nodded and brought her hands up together and he saw that she was holding that chocolate heart that he had given to her earlier. Not knowing what to get for her and Starfire, he had just picked those up yesterday while he was in town, knowing that it was enough without implying too much.

"This is my last candy. I ate all the rest. I want to share it with you." she said to him, taking the foil wrapping off of it. Again, Beast Boy looked touched.

"Aw, Raven. You don't have to." he said to her. Raven nodded.

"I know. But I want to. Everyone deserves to be happy on a day they believe in. I think that Valentine's Day is pointless and foolish, but even I feel happier than you do today, and that just isn't right. So share this with me." she said to him. Beast Boy nodded, looking her in her eyes, giving her his thanks with his own.

Raven levitated the chocolate heart into the air with her mind and split it perfectly even down the middle. She took the two halves from the air and gave one to Beast Boy. Looking at each other for a moment, they both brought the halves to their mouths and took a bite. Both smiled, although Beast Boy's was more obvious of course.

"You picked a really good chocolate gift. This is the best candy I've had all day." she said to him. Beast Boy smiled back at her.

"Always save the best for last." he said. He turned away slightly for a moment, looking at the floor. He seemed like he was wanting to say something and was trying to decide how to say it. Finally, he looked back up at Raven.

"Um, Raven... thank you for coming here tonight. For wanting to spend time with me. It really means a lot." He looked at his remaining chocolate and smiled again. "And for sharing your last candy with me. That means a lot to me too." he said. Raven just nodded, a very slight smile playing at her lips, feeling glad that she had decided to put aside her usual behavior and come her to help out a... friend. For yes, she had to admit even to herself, Beast Boy was one of her dearest friends. In his own weird way, perhaps the dearest of all.

"Don't mention it..." she said, then the smile left her face and her eyes narrowed. "To anyone." she said firmly. Beast Boy gulped and nodded, and the slight smile came back to Raven's face. They both took another bite of their halves of the chocolate heart and sat in silence for a while.

Both had to admit that sometimes, it was nice to just sit back and enjoy sharing your last candy with someone important.

The End

* * *

I really just came up with this as I went along, but I think I did pretty well. Not much romance, but I usually keep my BB/Rae stories with implied feelings, romance coming later after the story has ended. This is most likely the last time I will be touching my first fic, The Last Candy, but who can really say. Maybe next year I will write about the following day that comes as a result of the two chapters here and where Robin and Starfire's relationship and Beast Boy and Raven's goes from here. Or maybe have it the following Valentine's Day. Who knows. But thank you for reading this presumed final chapter, and I hope you enjoyed what little their was. And I hope you had a happy Valentine's Day too.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Candy**

By

Teen Tyrant

Well, it seems I'm not done with this story after all. What started out as a one-shot two years ago, then a one-shot add-on last year, has now become a yearly project for me. Now, every year on Valentine's Day, I will post a new chapter for both the Robin/Starfire side of this story, and the Beast Boy/Raven side, one chapter each. Like the updates themselves, each chapter will take place on Valentine's Day the following year after the previous chapters. It will show how far both pairs of Titans have come since the previous year, if they've made any progress at all. I don't know when I'll stop updating it. If Teen Titans never returns, then probably when interest in it has dwindled enough that hardly anyone posts in Teen Titans fanfiction anymore. Until then, I'll weave this yearly story here and there until I decide that it has gone far enough. Thanks to all those who enjoyed the first two chapters. That has really convinced me to continue this when I never planned to.

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, they'd go another five seasons at least. 

* * *

Part 3

Starfire opened her eyes. Today was the day. Valentine's Day. Her favorite of Earth's holidays. Sitting up in her round bed, she looked at her windows, through which the sun was shining brightly. Her own face shown with equal brightness.

It had been a year ago today that Robin had, for all intents and purposes, confessed his feelings for her. And although it wasn't until their trip to Tokyo five months earlier that they had finally become an official couple, she had held onto that memory dearly.

She got down off of her bed and reached underneath it. Pulling out a box that looked to be made of titanium (she had requested Cyborg to make it for her so that Silkie could not chew his way into it), she unlocked the lid, opened it up, and looked inside.

Within the box was a single piece of candy. It was a heart candy, pink in color, wrapped tightly in plastic to preserve it as long as possible. Through the clear plastic, she could still read the words._ I Love You_.

Robin had given her this one, small piece of candy as they had said goodnight to each other. It was the only thing she had received from him that day. Of all the many candies that had been shared among the Titans last year, this one had been Robin's last. He had saved it just for her, and given it to her before going to bed. Needless to say, the words written on it had special meaning for her, and she treasured the small edible item as Robin's first true confession of his feelings.

Starfire closed the box, locked it, and pushed it back under her bed. Today would be the first Valentine's Day that she would share with Robin as his official girlfriend. She was very much looking forward to the day ahead.

xxxxx

Upon entering the common room, Silkie at her heal with his newest chew toy that she had given him as her valentine to him, Starfire spread her arms wide and greeted her friends.

"A pleasant morning and a joyful Valentine's Day to you, my dear friends!" she virtually hollered, joyfully.

A chorus of "Morning, Star.", echoed back from most of her friends, except Robin, who intended to give her a more personal greeting. He waited for her to take her usual seat next to him at the breakfast table, pulling her chair out for her to sit down. Starfire sat next to him and threw her arms around his shoulders, gently hugging him.

"Good morning, Starfire." Robin said to her, blushing like crazy at her affection, which he still wasn't able to get over.

"Good morning Robin." Starfire said back, her voice sappy and romantic, her eye lashes actually batting a little, flirting shamelessly.

"Aww, isn't that cute." Raven said in her usual monotone, sounding sarcastic and serious at the same time, somehow, as she sat down at the table with them for breakfast.

"Yeah, I don't know when you two were most hopeless; being in love without ever saying anything, or being in love and showing it." Beast Boy said, pulling up his own chair, between Raven's seat and Cyborg's.

Following breakfast, knowing that Starfire would not want to wait for it all day, and knowing that she and Robin would spend special time together during the evening, the Titans decided to share valentines.

There was actually more genuine valentine sharing this year than there had been last year. As with last year, there was tons of candy, mainly Hershey's Kisses, heart candies like one Robin had saved for Starfire last year, and big chocolate hearts. But, there were some other things shared too.

Cyborg, Robin and Raven had gotten more involved with it this year. Cards with cartoon or anime characters and expressions of (friendship) love were passed among them, even between the three boys.

Raven actually gave out valentine cards and candy to her friends with really small, two-inch and rather featureless dolls attached to the cards, tied by bow strings. Because they were only two inches high and featureless, they were rather creepy, but the fact that Raven had taken the time to get genuine gifts for them, the other Titans didn't complain.

Starfire, of course, handed out her hand-made valentines, mostly similar to the ones she'd given out last year, but this time covered in teddy bear stickers.

Beast Boy had actually gone the extra mile for one Titan in particular, in return for an act of genuine kindness the year before. However, he was saving that particular valentine gift for night. He did however get valentines from the Doom Patrol, as well as from Terra, though he knew that Terra's card was based on friendship, not a desire to renew their relationship. He had accepted that, and was just grateful to have gotten something from her this year.

Plenty of valentines and cards arrived from the other Titans around the world. Starfire and Raven got another valentine from Aqualad, and like last year, Raven was allowed to keep this one. She was going to have a collection.

Cyborg got valentines from his former team, Titans East. Most especially from BumbleBee. He also got one from Jinx, but this one was not an invitation to continue the relationship that they both got a glimpse of being able to have together while he was at the H.I.V.E. Academy. She and Kid Flash had formalized their relationship, and Jinx no longer had a serious interest in Cyborg, but she felt the need to express her continued friendship with him, as her new position as a Teen Titan meant that they could in fact be friends.

Overall, it was a much more fruitful Valentine's Day than last year.

xxxxx

Robin and Starfire were (where else?) on the roof of the tower. It was night, and Robin, believe it or not, had actually set up a (what else?) table covered in floor length white cloth, lit with (what else?) tall white candles. The table was covered with rather fancy food, cooked special for the two Titan love birds by (who else?) Cyborg. It was (what else?) night at this time, by the way.

This was Robin's attempt at an actual, romantic date. An actual _special_ romantic date. He and Starfire had done the whole holding hands, hugging, occasional kissing thing for the last five months, and that was a huge change over where they stood on this day last year, when the only nerve he had was to give her a piece of candy that spoke his feelings for him.

Robin was trying to be a bit smooth with this Valentine's Day. There wasn't going to be any music and dancing. That prom night was the only time he allowed that, and he flatly refused to try that here. But he had a feeling that Starfire would be grateful for his attempts so far as it was.

"Are you enjoying the food, Starfire?" Robin asked, making sure that she liked how it was going so far.

"This meal is most enjoyable! We shall have to thank Cyborg for his efforts later." She exclaimed. She smiled at Robin, grateful that Robin had become comfortable enough with their new relationship to go to all this trouble.

Robin gulped, but not on food. He was about ready to give Starfire her valentine for this year. He had actually tried to put some thought into it this year, and while he was certain that it would have been very odd for a regular earth girl to receive from her boyfriend, he was fairly certain that Starfire would love it. It was a rather special gift, and one that came as a direct result of their new status as a couple.

"Uh, Starfire?" he spoke up, trying to catch her attention. Finished with her meal, like him, Starfire set down her fork and pushed her plate aside, prepared to listen to him with no distractions.

"I… uh, wanted to give you this." He reached under the cloth covering the table. "I actually put some though into it this year. I hope you like it." And he pulled out his valentine to her. Starfire's eyes widened to super emeralds and she gasped.

Robin held out to her a small, stuffed Robin and a small stuffed Starfire, linked together at the hand by an unseen plastic band hidden in the cotton of the two stuffed figures. They were no more than ten inches high, the faces with the distorted and somewhat goofy look that stuffed figures have, and were absolutely adorable.

Starfire reached out and took the two linked stuffed figures of herself and her beloved. She noticed now that the little Robin held a small heart in its free hand that said "To Robin, From Starfire" and the little Starfire held a small heart that said "To Starfire, From Robin". They were a new thing recently released in the mall just for Valentine's Day. The idea being that since Robin and Starfire were the most talked about couple in Jump City, to give this little double gift to a loved one would be to symbolize that the person giving it hoped to have as wonderful a relationship with their significant other as Robin and Starfire were seen to have by the general public. It was definitely the new big thing, and Robin had gotten this one before they ran out. Only two more had been left after he bought it.

"Oooooh, Robin! They are adorable!" Starfire squealed. She hugged the joined figures massively. Robin was grinning ear to ear. He'd succeeded! This was a much better way of expressing himself to her than he did last year, with his candy. The candy! He'd almost forgotten. He reached into his pocket.

"There's one more thing, Starfire." He said. Starfire paused in her hugging of her gift to look at him. Robin held his hand out to her. Puzzled, Starfire reached her hand out as well. Placing his hand in hers, Robin released his secondary gift. Pulling her hand back, Starfire looked into her hand and saw that, surprisingly or unsurprisingly, depending on how you looked at it, she now held a heart candy. Written on it were the words _My Love_. While it did not carry the feel that the one she'd received last year had, as the mood and the feelings had been a little different then, it still touched her heart that Robin had given her another single piece of candy, a way of remembering what his first attempt at expressing his feelings had been, and a means of comparing how things had changed since then.

Starfire began to tear up. She placed the small candy on the table, as well as the stuffed Robin and Starfire pair, and walked around the table. Robin stood up, knowing what was coming. When she reached him, Starfire threw her arms around him, hugging him tenderly, so as not to injure him, but still expressing how much she loved him.

Robin slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her back, resting his chin against the side of her neck. He had come very far compared to last year. His first Valentine's Day with Starfire as his girlfriend and he had pulled through. And he had again given her his last candy, which he decided he'd make a tradition between the two of them. Their thing, so to speak. Valentine's Day, he'd save the piece of heart candy that had the most meaningful thing written on it from the batch he received and give it to her at night.

Reaching into his pocket again, Robin pulled out a breath mint and popped it into his mouth. Unknown to him, Starfire did the same. Releasing each other at the same time by unspoken agreement, and looked each other in the eye. Then, they slowly began to lean in close.

They had shared several kisses since their trip to Tokyo, but very few had been during really deep moments, and this was one of those rare moments. Leaning in, tilting their head slightly, they slowly pressed their lips together and let the kiss take control of itself from there.

After a few minutes, the two parted, and hugged again. They stayed that way for a while, then, when it was decided that it was time to turn in for the evening (in their separate rooms of course, they were not that far along in their relationship!), they headed inside, Starfire taking her gift and the candy with her.

Stopping outside Starfire's room, the two love consumed teens shared another kiss, this one for goodnight, and parted ways for the evening. Going back inside her room, Starfire took her newest candy from Robin and opened up her special box. She'd get some plastic to wrap it in and preserve it tomorrow. Placing it next to the one from last year, Starfire realized that Raven would not be the only one starting a collection of valentines.

Putting the box away, Starfire placed her miniature version of Robin and herself next to her pillow and got into bed, looking at it as she fell asleep. Both the little Robin and the little Starfire were smiling happily, clearly showing that they were in love with the one who's cotton hand their own hand was bound to. As she fell asleep with a smile on her own face as well. The little cotton couple was certainly accurate enough.

From the last candy to a real representation of the two of them in only one year. This relationship was showing chances of turning out even better than her fondest dreams had dared to go. And it was really just getting started.

* * *

Well, that's it on the Robin/Starfire chapter. Next year, another year will have progressed, and Robin and Starfire's relationship will deepen and grow more special and intimate with each passing year, to show the progress that had occurred between them in all the time in between Valentine's Days. This one wasn't as detailed, since like the previous two chapters, I made it up as I went along late at night, literally at the last minute. I promise that next year and the years following for as long as this story continues, I will seriously try to put some more time into this.

The Beast Boy and Raven chapter will be delayed a few days because I got started on this so late. But since the chapters for both pairings are now considered part of a pair themselves, I can post this one here, on Valentine's Day, and still post the BB/Rae one a few days later without feeling guilty. I promise that next year and the years following for as long as this story continues, I will seriously try to get both chapters for both pairings posted on the same day. Those waiting for the BB/Rae chapter, just hang on. You won't have to wait until next year for it. See you in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Candy**

By

Teen Tyrant

Those of you who read the previous chapter between now and when it was posted last Thursday, please know that I have edited it for a few glaring errors that I can't believe I missed. For example, the two stuffed Robin and Starfire dolls that Robin gave to Starfire were actually much larger. For some oddball reason, I wrote that they were two inches high. In fact, they were supposed to be at least ten inches high. Somewhere around the size of teddy bears.

Anyway, here's the Beast Boy/Raven counterpart chapter to the previous one, taking place on the same night. Too late for Valentine's Day, but as a counterpart to the previous chapter, the timeliness can be overlooked I think.

Disclaimer: All that being said, I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Part 4

Beast Boy walked down the hall of the tower, headed for Raven's room. Tucked up under his left arm was something he intended to give to her when he got there. In his right hand was something else he intended to give her, or rather, share with her.

Arriving outside Raven's door, Beast Boy carefully lifted his left hand, so as not to drop the item tucked under his arm, and knocked. A moment later, Raven slid the door open and looked at him, her hood still up.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" she asked him.

"Well," Beast Boy began. "It's just… remember how last year on Valentine's Day you came to my room and spent the last two hours of the day with me?"

Raven nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I've come to return the favor." Beast Boy said. However, rather than sliding the door open and inviting him in, Raven stared at him for a moment.

"Beast Boy, I came to your room last time because you were feeling depressed and I felt somebody had to cheer you up. You don't have to do the same for me. You know I think Valentine's Day is pointless." And she began to slide the door shut again. Beast Boy quickly stuck his foot in and kept her from closing it.

"Please Raven." he said with conviction and seriousness that wasn't typical of him. Raven stopped trying to close it in spite of herself.

"I really want to spend the last couple of hours with you. In return for what you did for me. It's only right. Besides, I have an extra valentine for you." he said, taking the object from under his arm. He held up to her, and she slowly took it from him, touched but wary of what he could possibly give her. It was a book. _Arcane Arts and Literature of Pre-theological History_. Raven raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It's a book about old spells and stories and stuff from a reeeaaally long time ago. Like, before Moses and stuff." Beast Boy explained. "I found it at this creepy old Pagan bookshop across town. All the stuff inside it just seemed to scream out 'Raven'. No offense." He said, grinning sheepishly.

"None taken." Raven said, her tone taken aback. She was actually rather surprised that Beast Boy would not only find a gift that she'd actually like, but that he'd actually taken time to look for such an item. She opened the front cover and saw that he had written on the inside. _To Raven, From Beast Boy. Happy Valentine's Day_. She was impressed. It was really thoughtful of him. Had she been a more expressive girl, she might even have described it as "sweet". If it was possible for her to be flattered, she was pretty close to it.

"I also brought this." Beast Boy said, holding up the object in his right hand. Raven was also surprised to see this, but only for a moment. It was a large chocolate heart candy, just like the one he had given her last year. The one that they had shared when she had gone to spend the rest of Valentine's Day with him. If he had brought this, then he really meant what he said about returning her favor to him.

Seeing this, and realizing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer, Raven sighed, rolled her eyes, and opened the door for him to enter, resigning herself to an unwelcome inevitability despite her earlier flattery.

Beast Boy walked in and immediately moved over to sit on the bed, patting the spot next to him to indicate for her to join him. At first irritated that he would presume that she'd allow him to sit on her bed, she then softened, realizing that he was truly trying to mirror their time last year, as she had sat on his bed in the same uninvited manner. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, lowering her hood. Beast Boy took the chocolate heart from the wrapper.

"My last candy of the day. Saved just for this. Um, I know that I'm the one trying to do you a favor here, but this is the one part where I need your help. You think you could…?" he motioned with his eyes at the candy. Raven levitated it into the air and split down the middle into to perfect halves. She lowered one into Beast Boy's hand and lowered the other into her own.

"Thanks." Beast Boy said. "There's no way I'd be able to split that as evenly as you."

Raven only nodded in acknowledgement and bit into the chocolate, and Beast Boy mirrored her. Although neither of them knew about Robin and Starfire's apparent new tradition of Starfire receiving Robin's last Valentine's Day candy, Beast Boy and Raven now seemed to have started their own tradition by unspoken agreement. Sharing a large chocolate heart at the end of the day, when all other candies had been eaten. Although Raven was not one to really care about holiday traditions, she supposed that she could stand this one. She shared a mental bond with Robin, went to the mall with Starfire, and helped Cyborg work on his car. Why not have her special time with Beast Boy be this simple, once-a-year act. It seemed reasonable, and he genuinely seemed to appreciate the actual quality time they spent with it.

"Mmmm, just as good as the one last year, isn't it?" he said to her. Raven nodded.

"Yes. I'm not big on chocolate and candy, but you are good at picking good ones." she said, deciding to give him a compliment for a change.

Beast Boy grinned for a second before forcing himself to take another bite. He was actually enjoying this time a lot more than Raven was. And he was a lot more nervous too. That Valentine's Day night last year, when Raven had come to see him and spent time with him… it had changed something. Something very small, something that grew to larger ramifications between then and now. Beast Boy had discovered something about Raven that had never really dawned on him before, and although she had shown that something before, it had never gotten through because she had never revealed it in such a personal way. Raven actually did care. And she cared about him.

He knew that Raven really did think of him as her friend, there was no question about that. She'd put her life on the line for him countless times before. But he had never known her to be the type to actually care enough to personally show it, and most especially not to him, he who caused her the most frustration and annoyance, despite their tentative friendship.

Beast Boy himself had always cared about Raven and had only been distant with her because she genuinely didn't seem to want to go beyond the barrier of annoyed friendship that existed between them. But that night, one year ago, she had. Raven truly was capable of really feeling and really showing it. And that got Beast Boy to really thinking. And really seeing her for the first time, in a way.

Beast Boy had always known Raven was an attractive girl. However, that was as far as it ever went, and he never consciously dwelled on it. In his mind, she truly was only a friend to him. Same as Starfire, who was equally attractive, if not more so, but never viewed with anything more than friendship. The relationship he had with Raven had certain barriers to it, and he had never thought in terms beyond those barriers. But when Raven showed her tender side for those brief two hours that night, she passed over her own barriers.

Since then, for the last entire year, Beast Boy had been forming a different picture of Raven in his mind. One who was caring and expressive, one who had deep feelings and emotional needs no different than him, who had simply hid that from the world, rarely showing it. And when he had glimpsed it that night, he had liked that Raven. Since then, Beast Boy began to slowly wonder if perhaps they could move beyond the boundaries.

For the last year, Beast Boy had acted subtly different with her. He still played pranks on her here and there, and still told her his jokes and asked her to do things like play videogames which she didn't want to do. He still got on her nerves. But only enough. Enough to let her know that he had not changed and that their friendship had not changed. But he had also cut her more breaks. Left her alone at times when he would have bothered her before. He had respected her space and her wishes with a slight bit more frequency. And he had done some actually, honest to goodness, _thinking _about the things she liked. Her habits, her qualities. And he found that she wasn't quite that weird and creepy after all.

For the last year, Beast Boy had slowly begun to care for Raven more and more. Just enough to want the chance to see if maybe there could be more than friendship. He was certain that he could show her that he was more respectful of her without changing who he was altogether, and that she could be who she was and not change in order to explore other possibilities in their relationship.

And so it came to this night, one year later. That was the reason for his nervousness, because he was going to see if there could be a beginning. A beginning to finding out if perhaps another possible relationship could exist between them other than a tentative, annoyed friendship. Perhaps a closer friendship, a deeper bond. Perhaps something even more special than that even. Knowing that Raven was softer at heart that she acted, and having developed more patience with her ways, he knew that a chance for any improvement over their current situation did exist. And he was going to find out tonight. He was going to basically do what amounted to "asking Raven out", for lack of a more accurate term.

"So, Raven, did you at least have some fun today?" he asked, going for small talk first.

"Not really 'fun' as you'd think of it. But it was at least a more… enjoyable Valentine's Day than we've had the last couple of years. Maybe I'm getting used to it or something. It wasn't really all that bad for once. Or maybe it was just because Robin and Starfire had more focus on each other and that meant less focus on the day itself." she said, a grin despite herself. Even she was amazed that Robin had actually set up a candle-lit table dinner on the rooftop for the two Titan love-birds.

"Cool." Beast Boy said, but he was mostly inside his own head for the moment. "_Maybe I'm getting used to it or something."_ she had said. Beast Boy felt a bit of enthusiasm rise up in his stomach. If she could get used to a holiday that was almost the epitome of everything she found annoying in the world, maybe she could get used to the idea of maybe letting him past a few of those boundaries they had established between them.

"Thank you for the book, by the way." She said to him, taking him out of his thoughts. "It was really quite… considerate of you. That was more than repaying the favor from last year." she said to him. But Beast Boy shook his head.

"I don't think so. When you came to see me last year, you went above and beyond your normal 'thing'. I figured, in order to really return the favor, I should go above and beyond too. Do something nice for you, for a change." he said, trying to show how sincere and thoughtful he could be.

Raven actually smiled at him. "Nice to see that you've done some growing up this last year." she said, meaning it as both a sort of joke and a genuine observation. Beast Boy forced a smile through his nervousness. The moment was fast approaching.

"Yeah, some growing up." he said, almost absently. Then he summoned his courage and decided to just go for it. "Say Raven, speaking of me growing up a little… I was wondering something." he began. Raven raised and eyebrow and waited for him to speak what he had to say.

"There's this play that's opening in the Metropolitan Theater this Sunday. I forget what it's called, but it's supposed to be some story about a sorceress. It's got kind of a spooky, magic sort of theme to it, but it's also supposed to be partly a comedy. I was wondering if you'd like to go see it." he said to her, feeling his arms shake after saying it.

Raven looked surprised. "Why would you ask me if I'd want to see it?" she asked him, genuinely puzzled. He answered her.

"Well, I wanna see it. It's supposed to be funny, and all the wizard stuff makes it kind of a fantasy sort of thing, which I like. Robin doesn't care about that kind of stuff, Starfire would get scared by the creepy sorceress part of it and wouldn't understand the humor, and Cyborg prefers sci-fi flicks. That leaves you, and I figured you'd like to see something with a dark, creepy feel to it. That's kinda your thing." he explained.

"That… does sound like a nice idea. I really don't have anything to do Sunday. But…" she paused, raising one eyebrow again. Something about this seemed odd. Something about the way Beast Boy was asking, and what he was asking. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Then, it came to her and the resulting answer was quite a surprise.

"Beast Boy, it sounds suspiciously like you're asking me on a date." she said, annoyance showing in her eyes and her voice lowering to a slightly more menacing tone. Beast Boy's eyes widened in panic, knowing that he had to make it clear that that was not quite what he was proposing.

"Uuuuuh… you don't have to really think of it like that. I'm not really sure that I'm even thinking of it like that." he said to her.

"Then what are you thinking of it as?" She asked, now getting seriously frustrated that she was actually being asked such a thing and by Beast Boy of all people. She just… wasn't prepared to cope with the idea of her being asked such a thing by a person that she had such a specific view of. It was too big a leap for how he fit into her reality.

"Well, I just kind of think of it as us seeing if we can maybe spend some real quality time together and see if we could maybe bring down some of the barrier between us. See if our relationship with each other can be better than where it's at now. I mean, we're not exactly the closest Titans on the team." he said, being very honest with her, deciding it to be the least dangerous route. Although still confused and slightly irritated, Raven calmed herself a little as she listened to him and let what he said sink in.

"Better than it is now? Better as in a closer friendship?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'd like to think that it can be." he told her. Then Raven furrowed her brow in suspicion.

"Better as in a romantic relationship?" she asked, trying to get to the big issue. Beast Boy gulped and shrugged.

"Perhaps. I'm not going to say that I'm trying to sweep you off your feet or anything, but I wouldn't say it can't happen." he admitted. A vein throbbed on Raven's forehead.

"Why?" She asked him. "Why do you want to attempt such a fundamental change in our friendship? Where did this even come from?" she demanded. Beast Boy sighed.

"From what you did for me last year." he said. Raven actually relaxed by a degree. Beast Boy scratched behind his ear and continued. "It really meant something to me that you would do that for me Raven. After all the rough times we've had, you showed that you actually do care about me." Raven's eyes widened just a little, causing her scowl to look more like her normal expression.

"Of course I care about you Beast Boy. In your own strange way you're actually my most valuable friend. Because you actually care enough about my well-being to go against what I ask you to do, all for my greater good." she told him. Beast Boy was surprised to hear her be so blunt about how much he really meant to her.

"Well, I never really knew that. Until last year. You actually showed me that you cared enough to put down a few of the boundaries between us and make me feel better when I really needed it. And ever since then, I haven't really been able to see you quite the same. And I've tried to respect your wishes a little bit more. I… I really want to see more of the Raven who came to me that night." he confessed. But Raven frowned again.

"Beast Boy, do you really think that one night of spending time with you, that taking time every Valentine's Day to…" she looked at the small bit of chocolate heart she still had left in her hand. It was starting to melt over her fingers. "… Eating these candies… you really think that will bring us closer together into a possible romantic relationship? Or even a closer friendship?" she asked almost fiercely. Beast Boy slowly shook his head.

"No, I don't. But I do think it's a start. I think it shows that we _can_ have a closer friendship. And please don't take this the wrong way Raven, but over this last year, thinking about all of this, I've actually started to sorta, kinda, maybe like you a little, tiny, itsy bitsy bit. So if we can have something better than we have now, maybe even better than just friendship, that'd be great. If that doesn't happen but we still have a closer friendship than we have now, that's just as great. But I'd really like for us to be closer than we are now. After finding out what you can really be like when you put your barriers aside… what we have now just isn't going to do anymore. Not for me. And I know that's kinda selfish that I want to put away some of those barriers already when you're only learning about all this now, but I really think that we can be better friends if nothing else."

Raven listened to this. She knew he was serious. There was no question of that. She also knew that he truly believed that they could be closer friends… and perhaps a little more than that if it turned out that they could actually be any closer at all. And despite the fact that this had come completely out of left field and the concept of her and Beast Boy actually getting along on a more regular basis was barely able to fit into her head, Raven had to grudgingly admit that Beast Boy was right about one thing. It was possible. She herself had been the one to open the door, with her random act of atypical sympathy and kindness to him last year.

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Okay." she said simply. Knowing that she had given an acknowledgement of what he had been saying, not an answer to his earlier question, he decided to ask again, just to see what page they were both on.

"Soooo… do you want to go see the play with me?" he asked. At first he didn't think she'd do it. She paused for at least ten seconds before she answered him and her frown increased even more as she gave the question serious thought. Then, at the count of ten in his mind, Raven's expression suddenly relaxed and she closed her eyes and said…

"I'll go."

Then she used her telekinesis to lift the final bit of his last candy from his hand and popped it into his grinning mouth before he could say anything more, and lifted her own melted piece to her own mouth to finish it off.

He had made his case, asked his question, and she had answered. She had enough pride to know that she did not have to say anything more to him for the rest of the night, and for the next hour and a half until February 15th finally came around at last, the two of them retained an awkward but friendly (though somewhat grudging) silence.

* * *

Well folks, that's it until next year. You'll know how Beast Boy and Raven's attempt at improving their relationship will have turned out during the year between this chapter and the next. And Robin and Starfire will have a longer, more interesting chapter as well, I promise. Oh, and that book that Beast Boy gave to Raven? Purely made up by my imagination. So don't go trying to look for it at your local bookstore. If you do and you find it, let me know and we'll be surprised together! Until next Valentine's Day, this is Teen Tyrant, signing off. Enjoy your last candy!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Candy**

By

Teen Tyrant

And so, the time has come again for the next installment of The Last Candy. This is the fourth Valentine's Day that I've posted a chapter for this story, and the third year in a row for its continuation. I'd like to thank everyone who remains interested in this story's yearly updates for reviewing the last three years and for coming back to read this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, they'd go another five seasons at least.

* * *

Part 5

Starfire opened her eyes. The day had arrived at last. It was Valentine's Day, finally. Smiling at the thought, Starfire sat upright in her bed, turning to look at the two small figures that sat side by side near her pillow.

They had been Robin's gift to her last year on Valentine's Day, and it always brought warm feelings to her heart to look at them, even now. They were teddy bear sized stuffed dolls of herself and Robin, their hands linked together by a small piece of plastic that the cotton of their hands was woven around. Since she and Robin had always been Jump City's greatest source of romance gossip, even before they had ever made their feelings for each other known, an entire line of these dolls had been made last year as a symbolic Valentine's Day gift for young couples. The idea being that if a guy or girl gave a pair of these dolls to their boyfriend or girlfriend, it would imply that they as a couple were like Robin and Starfire. Quite flattering, really.

Starfire stood up from her bed, thinking of the last two Valentine's Days she'd shared with Robin. On the first, he had given her his last candy, which had the words _I Love You_ written on it, and she had realized it was a message to her from Robin about how he really felt about her, since he didn't have the guts to say it at the time.

The second year, last year, he had given her another heart candy and the two dolls on her bed, as well as had a romantic dinner with her on the roof of the tower. Over this last year, their relationship had become far more serious, their love for one another deepening beyond what it had been back before they had revealed how they felt for one another, even more than it had been when they finally became a couple. For almost a year and a half now they had been an official couple. Now they had both fairly recently turned nineteen and their relationship was quite serious.

Eager to get the day started, Starfire hopped from her bed and gathered her towel and clean clothes, preparing to shower and then join the others in the common room.

xxxxx

In the common room, Cyborg had just finished his part, setting up the last decoration. Beast Boy and Robin were looking around admiringly, while Raven levitated in the corner, trying to focus and keep herself from thinking about what was all around her. It almost made her sick.

The doors to the common room opened and Starfire walked in, the Valentines she had made for her friends in her arms.

"Greetings, and a happy Valentine's Day to you, my fri-" Starfire stopped short as she opened her eyes from her smiling state and saw what was before her. All three of the boys smiled at her proudly.

"You like it, Star?" Robin asked her, grinning as he knew that he and the others had succeeded in surprising her for once.

"I… I… it is…" Starfire was uncharacteristically at a loss for words at the sight she beheld. The entire common room had been done up and decorated in Valentine's Day style. The walls had been covered in red and pink paper, red, pink and white roses in small vases were all along the counter, the kitchen table, the sofa and in all the corners. Cut outs of hearts were strung together and hanging from the ceiling, running all along the edge of the top corners like trim.

"Oh, my friends! It is glorious! Beautiful!" Starfire beamed. Upon seeing how well the decoration had worked with Starfire, Beast Boy leaned over and playfully elbowed Robin in the ribs.

"Nice work, man. You were right." the green teen said.

Starfire came down the few steps to the living room floor and placed the Valentines on the table for now.

"When did you do all of this?" Starfire asked, still overwhelmed.

"This morning, a few hours ago, before you woke up. We wanted it to be a surprise for you." Robin explained.

"Yeah, we figured that since you love Valentine's Day so much and you always celebrate it more than we do, we wanted to make the place just right for you so we can celebrate in style." Beast Boy said, while Cyborg nodded.

"Yep. Gotta had it to Robin and BB, they come up with good ideas every now and then. Robin actually gave us the idea to do something, Beast Boy came up with exactly what we should do, and I did most of the decorating. Raven didn't do anything, even though her help would have gotten the job done in almost half the time." Cyborg said, casting a sour glance Raven's way. The dark Titan opened a single eye and responded to him.

"I don't like Valentine's Day and I don't like decorating. Did you really expect me to assist in setting up what is basically an explosion of Valentine's Day themes around here?" she said plainly in her usual monotone, before closing her eye and continuing her meditation.

Starfire clapped her hands together gleefully, taking another look around the room.

"Friends, you have done a splendid job with the decorating. I thank you so much!" She floated over to Robin and wrapped him in an enormous hug.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Robin." she said sweetly. Robin was able to return the hug after a moment, when he was able to squeeze out of her grasp a little.

"It was no problem, Starfire. I think it was about time that we celebrated Valentine's Day with you for a change." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "And it's going to be the most special Valentine's Day ever. All this decorating was just the beginning." he said, in a voice that took Starfire's breath away.

xxxxx

Robin paced back and forth across the roof, wondering if he had lost his mind. The sun was setting and soon Valentine's Day would be Valentine's night and the moment he had spent so much time preparing for would soon be upon him. He really wondered, for the millionth time, if he could or should really go through with it.

It really was a huge decision and he had many years to choose to do it. Maybe he could hold off for a while, try it again in a few years. Was it too soon? Was it too serious for where they were at now? Was he really ready for it, or was his mind just being clouded and his judgment compromised by how much he loved her?

These were the questioned that plagued Robin's mind and had for a few months now. At nineteen years old and a legal adult, plus a world-saving superhero with more heroic feats and victories under his belt than any ten Special Forces operatives, he was still an immature, bumbling teenager underneath it all. Sometimes he really wondered what an emotionally confident and mentally mature and directed girl like Starfire saw in him anyway.

Starfire might act like an eternally beaming child on the outside, but her character was that of a young woman who knew what she wanted in life, how to get it, had the means to get it, and was going for it. Robin still didn't have much of an idea of who he was.

He had been wondering for a while now if maybe he should leave the name of Robin behind him. That it was time to step out of his mentor's shadow and become his own man, with a new hero name and identity. The final maturity of Robin, in a manner of speaking. Perhaps as long as he was Robin, he would always been immature and insecure, as he was now, thinking about what he was going to do tonight. Perhaps the future Starfire saw was soon to arrive and he should take up the name of Nightwing at last.

Dealing with that question was hard enough, but it partly led into the situation he was in now, with Valentine's Day this year. What he was going to do tonight, if he had the courage to go through with it, would affect the outcome of his future as Robin too. Not that that was the most important thing, not by a long shot… but still, it was a fact he couldn't overlook.

The door to the roof opened and Starfire hesitantly stepped through.

"Robin?" she called, unsure of what she would encounter. Robin's note had said for him to meet her up here at this exact time. Starfire was unsure why, though she suspected that Robin might have something in store like last year, with the romantic dinner they'd had. However, she saw no sign of anything out of the ordinary on the roof. Robin appeared to have just been pacing around, not setting up any kind of surprise.

"Hi, Star. Come on out. There's… something… I have t-to…" Robin gulped in nervousness and embarrassment. "To t-talk to you ab-about." He was starting to stutter now too. Lovely. That really boosted his confidence that what he was thinking on doing was the right decision, oh yeah.

Starfire stepped through and closed the door behind her, curious. It had been quite a fun day, actually. Nothing really different than any of the other Valentine's Days she'd had with her friends, except that she'd made her friends' valentines slightly more creative this year.

She had given Cyborg a card she had made herself that looked like the T-Car, but with heart shaped headlights and _Happy Valentine's Day_ written on the vanity plate. Cyborg had loved it.

Beast Boy she had given a card shaped like an eagle, only it was green, and clutched in the talons of both of its feet were two hearts, on one was glued a picture of Beast Boy's face, and the other a picture of Raven's face.

Her two friends had been involved in a very slow, very limited, but very real relationship over the past year. Beast Boy was more open and excited about it than Raven of course, and it didn't seem like it was serious at all to the untrained eye. The two had only gone out on maybe five official dates over the last year, and they were far between. In their regular, daily routine, they didn't seem to have anything special between them at all, in that they still argued, Beast Boy still annoyed Raven and attempted to get her to laugh at his jokes, and Raven continued to ignore, yell at, or sometimes when needed, smack Beast Boy as he did these things.

However, Starfire could see that there was a subtle closeness that they hadn't had before. They seemed to pay more attention to each other, such as politely asking one or the other to pass something to them at the dinner table, or offering to help one another when one needed a favor, all without any sarcastic or joking comment coming from either one of them. These only happened sometimes, like every other week or so, but they had never been present before at all, and showed that the two were slowly building up and moving their attempt at a relationship forward. Very slowly.

And oddly enough, Robin and Cyborg had not bothered the two of them about it nearly as much as Starfire had expected. As soon as they'd announced that they were going to be "dating", Raven and Beast Boy had braced themselves for the onslaught of teasing that had not come. Oh, there had been some, but mostly, Robin and Cyborg had congratulated them on trying to make something more of their friendship, even if all they did in the end was become better friends.

Starfire herself had been ecstatic, overwhelmingly happy that two of her friends were attempting to see if they could become more, like she and Robin had. The fact that it was Beast Boy and Raven made it even more special, as she had always hoped that they could begin to get along better than they had in previous years, and the thought that they might become even more than friends was wonderful. However, Starfire was disappointed, because the two had not become anything like she and Robin were now. Their relationship was so tentative and slow moving, she could not sit down and trade stories of their relationships with each other during their "girl time". Still, the idea that her friends might have a future remained very exciting to her, and so she had given Beast boy a valentine reflecting that. Beast Boy had loved it and he had beamed at it for a full minute.

To Raven, Starfire had given a valentine shaped like Raven's mind mirror. Only the part of the mirror that was supposed to be glass was heart-shaped, and inside it she had placed a picture of Raven, a nod to the fact that when a person holds a mirror they see themselves in it. But she had also placed a picture of Beast Boy in it as well, a smaller picture, to give the illusion that Beast Boy was standing behind Raven in the mirror.

The idea behind this valentine was that, it would be romantic (or at least it sounded so in Starfire's mind) if Raven were to pick up her mind mirror and look at it, and see herself in it, but see Beast Boy standing behind her, even if he was not in the room with her. As though her mirror were showing her who she should be with. And then his image would fade away. It sounded like something out of a romantic fantasy tale to her.

Anyway, that's what she was trying to capture with that valentine. Raven had looked at it without expression for about five seconds, then looked up at Starfire, said thank you, set it aside, and continued meditating. Starfire didn't know if she truly felt nothing from it, or if she was trying to be in denial about her and Beast Boy's relationship and didn't care whatever her friends thought of them either. Either way, Starfire didn't get the reaction that she'd hoped for, but Raven had set it in her valentine pile, not just cast it aside, so she assumed that Raven at least liked it enough to keep it.

There had been many other valentines of course. The ones from Titans East, where Cyborg got his usual valentine from Bumblebee and Starfire and Raven had gotten their valentine from Aqualad, which Raven kept of course. There had been valentines from Speedy, Starfire had gotten one from Mas y Menos, Kole had sent some, Argent, Red Star, Jericho, all the Titans had sent at one to at least one member of the group.

The Titans had shared among themselves as well. Robin had not given Starfire anything, which usually meant he had something in mind for later when they were alone, like always. Beast Boy did not give Raven anything either, so Starfire assumed that they had a similar tradition of their own in the works. Cyborg had given to all of his friends, including small gifts he had made himself, such as a new watch, IPod, electronic stuff, one for each friend, depending on which Titan could use which item most effectively. Starfire could not think of anything to give to Robin this year. With their relationship at the level it was, she didn't think that the usual valentines would really encompass how she felt for him. And she couldn't think of anything he liked that she hadn't already gotten him on days that were not Valentine's Day, and so decided to simply show him her love when he gave her his valentine later.

And of course, there were the candies. It seemed there were more this year than ever, even Raven gave more that usual. Chocolate kisses, large chocolate hearts, heart and flower shaped taffies, and those little colored heart candies with words written on them that Starfire loved so much. She still had the last two that Robin had given her wrapped up in plastic and stored away. The one he had given her two years ago was her personal favorite candy of all time. With the amount of candy the Titans got on Valentine's Day, they had to abstain from candy for most of the rest of the year, or risk cavities.

Now, Starfire walked across the roof to Robin, wondering if she was about to receive her yearly special Valentine's Day gift, what it would be, and in what creative, special, romantic way Robin would give it to her. When she was close enough to him, before she could do or say anything, Robin reached out, gently took her hand, and began leading her to the edge of the roof, where he sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

Starfire could tell that he was nervous. Very nervous, more so than she could remember having seen him since that time they'd been stranded on that planet and she had cornered him about the "girlfriend" issue. She could tell in the way he had walked, the way his hand which still held hers was shaking, the way he was breathing, the way he was carrying himself, like a huge weight was on his shoulders. Starfire wondered what could have gotten him so nervous around her like this.

"Robin, is everything alright?" she asked, deciding that asking him about it might help him put it into some perspective and he could begin to relax a little. He did, about a hair.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just… I have some things I want to talk to you about. About us." he said.

Oh no! Immediately, every alarm and red flag in Starfire's mind went off. She had heard stories about boys who rejected their girlfriends on Valentine's Day, the worst day that they could do such a thing, breaking the girl's heart completely. Hearing Robin say "about us" immediately produced the panic in her mind that maybe the same thing was about to happen to her.

"Us? she asked her voice quivering slightly, as she now appeared just as nervous as Robin did, if an outside eye had been watching.

"It's nothing bad, don't worry. Just something I think we should talk about." he clarified, seeing the relief spread across her face right away, but still wariness.

"Then, what is it we must talk about if it is nothing bad? Does our relationship and our love for one another not speak everything about itself that must be spoken?" she asked.

Robin nodded, again struck with doubt and worry, wondering if what he was building up towards was the right choice. Well, he knew it was the right choice, but was it the right time, that was the big issue.

"It's just…" he gulped, then began. "Starfire, you know that even before we got together, you were my best friend, right? I mean, you meant more to me than anyone else, even among the other Titans. You know that, right?" he asked. Starfire nodded.

"Yes. And you meant just as much to me. I would have given my life to save yours if it had been necessary. You were my dearest friend."

"Ok," Robin said, about to continue. "Well, even then, I had feelings for you, and I know that kept them hidden and was a jerk to you always denying them, but I have loved you for a long time. And part of me was afraid that the novelty would wear off a while after we got together, that it would start to seem less special, but it hasn't. I love you more now than I ever did before. I want you to know that." he said, letting out a huge sigh of relief that part of it was done. Just a little bit more to go, until…

Starfire smiled back at him, happy to be hearing him talk seriously about their relationship, that he was comfortable enough to be open about it with her.

"And I love you even more now as well." she said, reaching a hand up and placing it on his cheek. "You have given me so much to be happy for. You are sweet, considerate, and have always been patient with me as I adjust to life on Earth. I do not think that I could have been as happy or enjoyed my time here as much if it had not been for your support. As much as I love the others and never want to be separated from them, if it were to somehow become necessary to choose being with you over being with them, I would choose you." Starfire lowered her hand and looked down at the ocean, a sad expression coming over her face.

"I know that makes me sound very selfish, but I cannot lie about how I truly feel. I am thankful that no such situation will ever arise, but the truth is that I would not be able to stay with the rest of my friends here on Earth if I were to not be able to be with you as well. It would be too painful to me, and only remind me that I no longer have you with me. With us. If we had remained only as friends to one another, I would be able to bear it, but now that you and I have become so close, that our love for one another has come so far, I do not think I would be able to remain on Earth if I could not be with you." she said, realizing these truths as she spoke them.

Robin was silent, taken aback really. He'd had no idea that Starfire truly felt that way, but after a moment he smiled all the same. It was the same for him. True, he had no choice about being on Earth, but if he could not be with Starfire, he knew he would not be able to remain in Jump City. Not now. This also meant that she was in the same place he was as far as their relationship went. So that question had been answered. They were on the same level. Now, whether it was time or not was the only question to be answered, and he supposed he'd have that answer soon enough. If rejected, he'd know that it was indeed too soon. If not, he'd know that it had been the right choice.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, Star." He said, before scooting closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, long and deeply. Starfire was surprised, practically feeling the emotion vibrating from his skin into hers, but returned the hug, knowing that he was really feeling love for her at that moment and she returned it.

After a moment, Robin pulled his head from her shoulder and raised his eyes to look into hers. He reached up and brushed his hand along her cheek.

"I never want to be apart from you, Starfire. I love you so much. I want us to be together always. Do you want the same thing?" he asked her, very serious in his voice.

Starfire was unsure why he was asking it so simply and bluntly. Had everything they not just said basically sum up that she did in fact want to always be with him? But whatever the reason, she answered.

"Of course I do, Robin. I never want to be without you." she said back to him.

Robin knew then that he could go through with it, and that it didn't matter if it was too soon. He wouldn't feel embarrassed about it. He wanted to always be with her and she wanted to always be with him. Even if rejected, he knew that it wouldn't ruin anything.

"Well then, there's only one thing left to do." he said to her. She watched as he reached behind his back, under his cape, where the box that he'd kept tucked into the back of his belt and hidden by his cape had been hidden the whole time. He pulled it out, a box that looked big enough to hold a softball. He handed it to her, and she took it from him curiously.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Starfire." he said, smiling. Starfire smiled too, but it faltered a little in her confusion.

"You are giving me my valentine? Is that why you were asking me those questions and saying all of those things?" she asked, not quite understanding what he wanted this to be like. Robin nodded to her and motioned for her to open it.

"Yes, that's right. It's the last of my candies, but this time it's a little different. I actually had the woman who works in one of the local chocolate shops make that one special, just for me to give to you." he said, a little proudly.

Starfire was confused, but smiled in appreciation anyway. She didn't know why the discussion they'd just had had been so deep and important if he only meant to follow their tradition of him giving her his last candy, but his gesture of going to extra trouble to put a special twist on that tradition was just so sweet. Plus, it was nice to know where he thought they stood at in their relationship at least. Robin was an awkward boy when it came to love and romance. Maybe he just said more than he needed to without realizing that he had begun and discussion that was even more important and went far beyond merely setting her up for a valentine. Oh well, she truly appreciated his efforts and how far he went each year to show her how he felt.

Starfire opened the box… and stared. She stared and stared for nearly a full minute, her eyes slowly going wider and wider every few seconds. Starfire's entire thought process had just been knocked severely out of whack by what she saw inside the box. Without saying anything, she looked up at Robin, her mouth hanging open in overwhelming shock. Robin just stared back, expressionless… but with what looked like anxious hope in what she could see of his masked eyes.

Looking back down into the box, Starfire reached in and grabbed the object inside. Dropping the box to the roof, she simply held it, staring at it and reading its words. In Starfire's hands was a plastic ring, about four inches across. At the top of this ring, where the jewel would be placed, was a chocolate heart, about three inches wide and an inch thick. Written on the surface of the chocolate heart jewel were the words _Marry Me_.

Starfire looked up at Robin again, unsure of how to react or how to feel. Robin stared back at her, waiting until she composed herself enough to be able to speak again before he took it any further.

He had asked himself so many times if he was ready, if either of them were ready, if it was too soon. But he knew from what they had said to each other a few minutes ago that emotionally they were ready, even if they were still young. Besides, they way he figured it, they'd take a year and a half or so to plan and prepare for the wedding if she said yes, and so they'd be twenty by then, maybe even twenty-one, and that made it sound more psychologically pleasing than if they were to get married right now, while they were still technically teenagers. So, after talking it over with himself for months, figuring out how to ask her, and then having that candy made to be just how he pictured it in his head, he decided to ask her the big question.

Now it had been about another minute of Starfire staring at him, twitching here and there as she tried to shake herself out of her stupor and try to speak. Robin could tell that she'd be able to in a moment, and decided to finish it.

"Will you?" he asked, giving a slight nod at the candy on the plastic ring, indicating its words.

Starfire looked back down at the candy again, at its silently blaring words, then slowly raised her head up to Robin again. Her bottom lip quivered and tears slowly came to her eyes. Robin started to panic, but then he saw the corners of her mouth slowly creep up, saw her lips thin into a small smile. It was not Starfire's super-excited, shout to the world the glorious news smile that she was known for. She didn't even show any of her teeth. It was a pure, close-mouthed smile, complete with two small tear drops, one from each eye, slowly working down her cheeks.

"Yes. I will." she answered softly. Robin grinned widely and leaned forward to kiss her, but stopped, remembering that it wasn't finished yet. He looked down at the candy.

"Go ahead and taste it." he said. Starfire shook her head for a second to clear it, then looked down at the candy.

"But… I cannot. It will destroy it." she said, wondering if Robin was insane, asking her to eat the very message carrier of his proposal. But Robin just smiled at her.

"It's ok, Starfire. It's supposed to be that way. Please. Take a bite." he said, looking at her intently, but still smiling. Starfire wasn't sure why he wanted it this way, but did not question him. She saw no need to ever question Robin's intentions again, the boy clearly knew what he was doing. She'd had no idea that this was coming, and it made everything she and Robin had talked about a few minutes ago clear. He had been setting up to propose to her, and then giving her his last candy was to throw her off track in case she started to suspect what was coming.

Starfire brought the candy up to her mouth, holding it by the plastic ring that the chocolate heart had apparently been molded around so that she would not get any of the chocolate on her fingers. She took a bit, right across the words _Marry Me_. It was delicious, the most tasty chocolate treat she'd ever tasted, but she didn't know if it was because of the chocolate or because it was the tool of Robin's proposal. However, opening her eyes after swallowing the bite down, she saw that the chocolate heart had been hollow. Her eyes went wide again as she stared at the surprise the chocolate heart had contained.

Attached to a small hook-like holder on the larger plastic ring was a normal sized ring with a golden band and a shining white diamond. Starfire gasped as she stared at the wedding ring inside the chocolate. The diamond seemed almost two-thirds the size of a marble! Starfire believed she could even see her own green eyes reflecting and shining upon its surface.

Robin reached forward, grasped the ring (without getting any of the remaining chocolate on his fingers), and took hold of Starfire's left hand. Without either of them saying a word, Robin slipped the ring onto her third finger. Starfire stared down at the ring on her hand, then Robin placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"I love you, Starfire. And I want to marry you." he said. Starfire choke back her tears of happiness and was about to respond, about to tell him that she loved him too and that she wanted to be married to him, but before she could, Robin leaned in and placed his lips upon hers. Starfire returned the kiss and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him.

The two Titans stayed sitting on the roof, held in each others arms for a while, and kissed and kissed and kissed. There would be time for talking later, for telling the others about the engagement, and then there would be congratulations and preparing and sending invitations and all that. For now, they were content to simply remain lip-locked with each other, expressing their love for one another in the best way they knew how.

On the roof beside the two love birds, the remaining chocolate of Robin's last candy began to melt away.

* * *

Nice way to propose, huh? I hope I made that creative and romantic enough, although in my own humble opinion, I'll never be able to top what Robin did in the first chapter of The Last Candy. When I look back on all the writings I've done, for fanfics or not, for Teen Titans or not, nothing I've ever written matches the genius I had when I wrote that chapter. I've tried to recapture it, but it ain't happening. The final part of that chapter is the pinnacle of my writing career, because it was just so sweet and could only have worked for Robin and Starfire. But I do think that Robin's proposal in this chapter was a worthy follow up.

Continue on for this years chapter in Beast Boy and Raven's Last Candy Valentine's Day tradition.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last Candy**

By

Teen Tyrant

And so, the time has come again for the next installment of The Last Candy. This is the fourth Valentine's Day that I've posted a chapter for this story, and the third year in a row for its continuation. I'd like to thank everyone who remains interested in this story's yearly updates for reviewing the last three years and for coming back to read this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, they'd go another five seasons at least.

* * *

Part 6

Beast Boy walked down the hall of the tower, headed for Raven's room. Tucked up under his left arm was a box that contained a large chocolate heart. It was his last candy of the day, and following the tradition they'd started two years ago, Beast Boy was going to share it with his… the girl who was his friend but who he also occasionally dated.

For a second there, he'd been about to think "girlfriend", but wasn't sure if that was accurate yet. While he and Raven had agreed to try for something more between them, all they'd really accomplished were five dates and more open respect for each other over the last year. Yeah, they'd really connected while on those five dates, but once they got home and said goodnight, the very next day, it was as though nothing happened. It wasn't that they pretended nothing happened, it was just that they lapsed into their usual behavior.

Beast Boy figured it was time to really move it forward a notch or two. While he knew that they were trying to take it slow and careful, so as not to ruin it or their friendship, he also knew that they couldn't be careful with it forever or it wouldn't go anywhere. Plus, they already knew that they could indeed be closer friends than they were a year ago, just as he'd thought. Even if it didn't work out between them as anything more, they'd at least be closer on a more friendly level than they'd ever been, and that would make it all worth it. But Beast Boy wanted to officially try for being more than just friends, and he was going to make that attempt tonight.

He picked up his pace, walking to Raven's room faster. They'd talked earlier and agreed to meet in her room. Beast Boy had suggested that they meet in his room, since last year they'd been in her room and the year before in his, so he figured they'd switch back and forth each year. However, Raven really couldn't stand the disorder of his room, and although Beast Boy had offered to clean it up, she had surprisingly talked him out of it. She'd said that she had accepted him for who he was over this last year, respected and even kinda liked him for it, and didn't want him doing something he didn't really want to do and was so unlike himself just because it was her who would be stopping by. As far as Raven was concerned, they were still in the category of just friends, and if he was going to go to the trouble of cleaning up, he should do it for all his friends, not just her.

So they'd agreed to hold their little end of then night candy sharing tradition in Raven's room for all Valentine's Days in the foreseeable future. He arrived there now, stopping outside her door and staring at it for a moment, before looking down at the box that held the heart candy. Tonight, he was going to try something to see if Raven was ready or even willing to move their relationship forward. If not exactly into boyfriend/girlfriend status, then at least into the officially dating category. If she was not ready or willing, then they'd at least be closer friends now, and who knows? Maybe in a few more years, she'd be ready then. Beast Boy was going to try to kiss Raven tonight.

He raised his hand and knocked on her door, trying to hide his nervousness. He knew she'd be able to sense coming from him and didn't want her getting suspicious that he had something planned. He wanted it to be a surprise to her when he tried, and she'd be able to decide what she wanted them to be based on how she felt about him kissing her. Or trying to kiss her, depending on if she stopped him in confusion or outrage. So in order for it to be a split second decision without a lot of doubt and second guessing getting in the way of what she felt, he had to keep her from knowing it was coming until then. Heck, with his animal senses, he could smell his own nervousness coming off of his skin and it just made him more nervous.

"I said come in." Raven's voice came through the door, making him realized he'd been standing there when she'd answered the first time. He opened her door and stepped inside, blushing and a little embarrassed, hoping that it would mask his nervousness.

"Sorry. Kinda zoned out there for a second." he said to her. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She held up a finger to him, indicating for him to be quiet while she finished the last paragraph she was on and then she'd be done.

Beast Boy kept quiet and walked to her bed, taking a seat on it next to her. He opened the box and pulled out the candy. A moment later, Raven placed a bookmarker between the page she was on and the next and closed her book, levitating it across the room and onto a shelf.

"Sorry, but that one's just getting good." she said, as she levitated the chocolate heart from his hand and into the air."

"No problem." Beast Boy said with a smile as he watched her split the heart into two perfectly equal halves with her powers, as she always did. She floated one down to his hand and took the other for herself.

"Happy Valentine's Day." she said, a slight bit more normal than her usual monotone, because it was him she was talking to. With him, and on this night of the year in particular, Raven was a little more open, more relaxed.

Beast Boy raised his half at her in a sort of toasting gesture and they both took a bite. As usual, it was delicious. Beast Boy went to the same, out of the way, mom-and-pop place every year to get these chocolate hearts, because they were so much better than the big company-made candies. It was in fact the same place where Robin had gone to order the candy on a ring that he'd given Starfire only a half hour before, though Beast Boy didn't know that yet (about the candy place or what had happened between his two friends).

"You know, I like this tradition. Thanks for starting it." he said to her, smiling, trying to start off casually.

"You're welcome." she said back, turning to look at him. Beast Boy couldn't help himself. He giggled a little. Raven's brow furrowed. "What?" she asked. Beast Boy pointed at her face.

"You've got a little chocolate smudge on the corner of your mouth." he said, still grinning and trying not to go into a full-blown laugh. He leaned over to her.

"Here, I'll get it." He used his thumb to rub the chocolate away. At first, Raven was going to stop him from doing it, but she relented. She knew that Beast Boy expected a little closeness between them on this day, and truth be told she'd rather not do it herself, and if anyone else was going to do it, she wouldn't let it be anyone but him.

Once it was gone, Beast Boy leaned back, grinning.

"Hey, you didn't even try to swat my hand away." he said proudly. Raven rolled her eyes and tried to look like that was no big deal.

"I've grown to tolerate you enough to let you touch me for the purposes of assisting me, that's all." she said, staring straight ahead. Beast Boy scoffed at that.

"Puh-leeze. You like me now is what you meant." he said, moving his eyebrows up and down. Raven grunted in irritation, narrowing her eyes.

"I know we've gotten closer since last year, and yes there's a stronger connection between us, but don't go getting smart." she warned. She knew he was kidding, just keeping up the appearance of the usual nonsense between them, and so she kept up with her end. Yeah, she did like him a little now, but she wasn't sure how much or how far it went, if it just ended at the fact that he had basically become her best, closest friend over this last year, or if it went a little further. And he wouldn't try to ruin what they did have by being serious with a stupid statement like that.

Beast Boy popped the last of the chocolate into his mouth and ate it, then sat up straight on the bed, deciding that he might as well get to it. He and Raven had two hours to spend together until midnight and Valentine's Day ended, and if this ended well, they could spend those last two hours learning how to kiss each other, or perhaps full-on making out, if he let the perverted side of his mind go on unhindered. More likely, she'd either tell him to get out, or decline politely and they'd spend it normally, as friends just discussing whatever. But, only one way to find out which of these scenarios would be the one to play out.

"You know, Raven, I actually want to talk to you about that." he said, trying to keep his voice steady. He looked over at her, and she looked over at him, not appearing to be surprised, but like she had known it was on his mind and hadn't known if he'd actually bring it up or not.

"About 'us' you mean." she said plainly, not a question. Beast Boy nodded, glad that she was already following him along.

"Yeah, us. Well, let me first say that this has been a great year. You and me, we've really connected since last Valentine's Day, you know. I know you a lot better now, you know me a lot better now, we understand each other, we tolerate each other, and we respect each other's boundaries and needs. So, no matter how you look at it, it seems that I was right after all. We could be more than we were before. Now we're better friends than we've ever been since we've known each other. Am I right?" he asked. Raven nodded to him.

"Yes, you are right. You _were_ right. It was possible for us to be closer and we are. And I will admit that I like you better now than I did before. I like what we have now, and I'd rather it not ever go back to how it was. So no matter what happens, we'll always stay friends, just like either of us would always be friends with the others. That was never a certainty with us, because let's face it, we were the two who were most likely to lose touch someday. But I don't think that'll happen now."

She actually gave a very slight smile at the fact, but then turned her head and stared straight forward, away from him. "But it isn't really our friendship that you wanted to talk about, is it?" she asked, although it was more like a statement. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. Last year, I told you that I'd started to like you. You know that I didn't just mean as a friend, but like as in _like_. And while I do like you a lot more as a friend now, I also _like_ you like you more now too."

"I think we've seen that we can be better friends now, and we can still be even better friends for years to come. But, I also want to know if we can be more than that. But, I gotta know what you think about that. I mean, if you're not ready to see where else we can go, or don't even want to at all, that's ok.

"But if you think it might be able to go further, like me, I'd like to maybe start trying to make it more serious. I mean, we had a few dates to make sure it wouldn't be weird or anything, but everything else we've done to get closer could go under the friend category just as much. I'd like to take it a little further than that."

Beast Boy took a big breath. He was used to talking a lot at a time, but usually for a joke or some wild theory about the latest villain. Serious talk like this where he had to think it out beforehand wore him out. Raven knew this, and inside she was a bit amused by the fact. Also, regardless of how she felt about him, which she still wasn't sure of, she did think it was sweet of him to think all of that through just to ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. If it turned out that she did want to see where they could go, he'd have a few points in his favor just for these speeches he always seemed to make on this day.

"So," he started, "What do you think? Feel like seeing if there's more for us than friendship?" he asked, getting to it. How she answered would determine whether or not he would attempt to kiss her. If she said yes, he wouldn't push his luck and would try on a more appropriate occasion. If she said no, well, that was obvious. If she wasn't sure, then he'd try and see how she reacted. A risky thing for a guy to do when trying to get a girl to like him, but she was Raven and he was Beast Boy; they were both already weird and anything between them would also have to be weird. Heck, even their friendship was weird. Kissing her out of the blue to help her decide if she liked him was hardly the furthest he could go over the line.

Raven sat and thought as the seconds ticked by. Beast Boy sat waiting, gripping the covers of her bed over and over again in anxiousness to know her answer. After a few moments, she turned to him.

"I don't know." she said truthfully. "I do like what we have now, and while it is at least possible for us to be a genuine couple, I don't know how well that would work, what with it being the two of _us_ and all. Plus, I don't know if I even think of you that way, or if I even can. You're a nice guy and all, but for so many years you've been like an annoying younger brother than I really wanted to ditch at a summer camp, and that's going to be a little difficult to get over. Sure, we are better friends now, but that is a different thing altogether when comparing the two."

Beast Boy nodded, understanding where she was coming from and not blaming her for it. Yeah, some part of him always had some attraction to her, but that was mainly just because she was a pretty girl. On the conscious level, she'd always seemed like a grumpy older sister or something, who was always trying to stifle his creativity. It wasn't until two years ago tonight that he'd begun to see her differently.

He sighed and then took in a deep breath, knowing that they were about to find out what kind of future they might have. He turned back to look at her.

"Well then, I have something in mind to help you decide how you feel." he told her. Raven raised an eyebrow at that.

"How? I've scanned my emotions already and still haven't come up with a definite answer." she told him. Beast Boy gave a little grin, mostly humorless.

"Well, it's a little extreme, but it should be fool proof. If you try to stop me, it'll mean you don't want to be anything more than just my friend, which is fine by the way. If you let me, it'll mean you do want to be more. And if you don't stop me just because you're too shocked, you should be able to figure out if you want more once it's over." he said, taking another deep breath and scooting closer to her.

She looked him up and down, wondering what he was doing moving so close to her like that. It was a definite breach of their boundaries, even as expanded as they were now. He wasn't scooting closer now, but he was definitely leaning in slowly toward her. It wasn't until he'd halved the distance between them that she figured out what he was doing, and she was so stunned, both at his bravery and the fact that it was happening at all, that she couldn't make herself move.

After a few seconds, Beast Boy's lips pressed softly against Raven's. Wow, did it feel good, for both of them. Neither of them had had a kiss before, this was a first, and they could see why it was such a big deal. However, it was over quickly. Beast Boy didn't want to go overboard with it. Just leave it there long enough to get a feel of what it was like, and then pull away. On instinct and because it felt so nice, Raven had closed her eyes, but no sooner were they closed than he pulled away and the kiss ended.

Beast Boy was breathing fast now, his nervousness building up to extreme levels, almost to true fear in the last few seconds before the kiss, and now he was calming down a little. He stared at her, waiting for her reaction. He predicted either a smile, a slap, or a blush as she looked away and asked him why he did that. She did none of the three. She just sat there, staring back at him, looking stunned and confused. But she was blushing a little.

After about thirty seconds without any reaction from her, Beast Boy somehow knew that she wouldn't be able to figure out how she felt about the kiss or him while he was there. He stood up and grabbed the box he'd brought the candy in.

"I guess I'll leave you alone now. I know we kinda made it a tradition for us to spend the last few hours of Valentine's Day together, but I think we can skip that part this year. You're not going to know how you felt about that with me right here, and if we tried to talk about something else it would just feel too awkward. So I'll leave you alone so you can think. And you can take all the time you need to figure out the answer. No rush. We can carry on in front of the others as if nothing's happened until you're ready to tell me. Think that'll be ok?" he asked. Raven nodded slowly.

"Ok." she managed to get out in a weak voice. Beast Boy smiled a little.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow. Night." he said, gave a little wave, and then exited the room.

Raven sat there in stunned silence, still unable to really grasp it. She had just received her first kiss, and it had been from Beast Boy. The fact of it was so huge and so shocking that she wasn't prepared yet to deal with how she felt about it, as far as a future together with him was concerned.

She knew she liked the kiss, it was one of the most wonderful, albeit brief, experiences she'd ever had. But did she like the fact that Beast Boy had been the one to give it to her? Did she want more kisses from him? Did she want to hold hands with him, tell him goodnight at her door every night, feel his lips upon hers and then go to bed with him on her mind, maybe dreaming about him?

Or, did she think it was too weird for it to be Beast Boy? Was it too much to think of him as anything other than her friend? He was nice, but he was also annoying, and although he meant well, he would inevitably brag to someone that he had managed to woo her. That was the way he was. Eventually he would just have to tell at least one person that he and he alone had managed to get Raven to fall for him, and although it might be true and well deserved, Raven disliked the idea of being bragged over, even once. She disliked his constant joking and fooling around too. Sure, he was funny sometimes and lightened the mood a lot, but he over did it almost every day, trying too hard, and even though he'd become her best friend, it was still so annoying for her. Did she want to have that even further in her life? Getting on a personal level with him?

And never mind all of that, it was Beast Boy, that was the bottom line. Regardless of how she might feel about his annoying habits and his sweet ones, how he always told his stupid jokes to her or how he always tried to help her out, the fact of the matter was that it was Beast Boy. It was the person of Beast Boy. A face that she had seen grow for a few years now, who she had grown with a little too. He was like family, and unlike with Robin and Starfire, who'd always had an attraction, it wasn't until Beast Boy had brought this whole matter to her attention last year that she'd ever even considered the possibility of he and her being together. And though the possibility was even greater now, she didn't know if it would even work, or be worth trying. They were so different, and they were already good friends now. Why risk ruining that off of something that seemed almost ridiculous?

And yet, she could not deny that she would like to repeat that kiss. Not just for the kiss itself, but because it was Beast Boy, because she knew that he'd be gentle and respectful and no matter how weird it might be, he'd be able to handle it. If it had been any other boy, she didn't think they'd be able to play it as straight as Beast Boy just had. They'd either try to be too cool, or they'd be too clumsy with nervousness.

So what was the answer? How did she feel about this? It wasn't like he was asking for a commitment or anything, he just wanted to see if it could be more. He'd said it would be fine if she didn't, which meant it would probably be fine if they tried and it didn't work. He had said that he wanted to see where it could go. And she had to admit that she was also curious. Was it possible that she and Beast Boy could be more than friends? If they couldn't, they would still be able to be there for each other as friends, much closer now than they'd been before, so nothing would be lost. With that reasoning, there was nothing really stopping them from at least trying and seeing what happened. Experimenting, basically.

These were the thoughts that Raven had all through that night. Sometime, shortly before she fell asleep hours later, she came to her conclusion of how she felt about the idea. Beast Boy was right, examining her thoughts about the kiss really did help her make a decision. What she hoped, what she _felt_ was the right decision. The right thing for them to do about their relationship. It was hard for her to accept, and the days ahead would be difficult, especially for Beast Boy, in spite of what he'd said about how he'd be fine with any answer she had. It would hit him pretty hard.

Valentine's Day was over by the time Raven was done thinking about it, her special time of sharing the last candy of the day with Beast Boy long past. She knew they'd continue that tradition no matter what happened, and that they'd always keep the new respect they both had for each other as well. Despite half of the voices of her emotions telling her she wanted one thing, the other half that she wanted the other, she believed she had made the best choice for herself. For both of them. There would be no need to put on a show for the others tomorrow. She would give Beast Boy her answer in the morning.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this year's addition to The Last Candy. What answer is Raven going to give to Beast Boy? Sorry folks, you'll have to wait until next year to find out. It will have been one full year since then, so you won't even get to see the actual next morning, only where things have gone from there! Well, maybe I'll put in a flashback to it or something, if anyone asks for it. But even though I'm hardcore BB/Rae and that this story is half dedicated to them, don't automatically assume that I'm putting them together. I had Beast Boy mention that even if Raven doesn't want to be more than friends now, she might want to a few years down the road. And there are so many people who completely overlook the potential for stories about Beast Boy and Raven actually just being closer friends, and there are many things you can do with them in that regard. I'm not saying I won't have them together by next Valentine's Day, because I might. The point is, you don't know yet, and I don't want people jumping to conclusions when there are many possibilities. Where Robin and Starfire and Beast Boy and Raven are all at, you'll find out next Valentine's Day. Hope you all had a happy one, and please, if you have one last candy left, enjoy it for me. See you guys then!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last Candy**

By

Teen Tyrant

And so, here we are again folks. Another year gone by, another Valentine's Day has arrived, another installment of The Last Candy is here. Thanks again to everyone who has returned year after year to read this story. Next year will be the last installment of this fic, as I feel it has nearly run its course. But don't fret, there's still this year's chapter below to read and next year's chapter as well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, they'd go another five seasons at least. 

* * *

Part 7

Starfire opened her eyes. The day was here. Valentine's Day. And for the first time in the course of four years of enjoying this holiday, for once she didn't feel happy. In truth, Starfire was dreading this day's arrival. With everything that had happened recently, it wasn't really surprising.

Rising from her bed, Starfire turned to where her beloved pet lay sleeping on his pillow. Petting Silkie along his back, Starfire silently wished him a good morning and a happy Valentine's Day. Not wanting to wake him and not feeling particularly happy herself, Starfire tucked his usual chew-toy Valentine's Day gift she had made for him next to his body, knowing he would notice it when he woke up and would be every bit as happy to have received it as he would have been if she'd given it to him personally.

Straightening back up, Starfire left her room and headed toward the common room. She did not go with the usual cheerful expectancy as she normally would on this holiday. She knew the others would understand her feelings and would not expect her usual showering of gifts and candy upon them. It was something of an unspoken agreement among them that Valentine's Day would not be celebrated as openly as normal. In fact, with the exception of Beast Boy and Raven, it probably wouldn't be celebrated at all, and the other couple in the tower had enough decency to celebrate between themselves in private, so as not to rub the whole business in Starfire's face.

The doors to the common room swooshed open and Starfire stepped through. In the kitchen, Cyborg was preparing breakfast and although he wore a smile, he was clearly being more cautious than usual with the task. It was as if he was trying not to make any unnecessary racket and set off some kind of outburst from some unseen temperamental guest. His own way of being careful around the tower's current situation.

Sitting on the sofa together were Beast Boy and Raven. The two were smiling at each other and holding one another's hands, and although Starfire felt immensely happy for them both, she still felt a twinge of jealousy that the two would be having a happy Valentine's Day with one another. The two looked up, saw her, and their smiles faded and their hands separated and fell into their respective laps. They clearly did not want her to feel what she had just felt, but too late. She was thankful to them anyway for trying.

"Good morning, Star." Beast Boy said with a forced smile, looking rather sheepish and guilty of what Starfire had just seen.

"Good morning to you, my friends. Hap-," she paused. "Happy Valentine's Day to you all." she said at last. Cyborg had turned to look at her. A sweat drop ran down the side of his head.

"Yeah, happy Valentine's Day to you too." he said in an odd, almost strangled voice. He also smiled weirdly for a moment at her, then went back to his cooking.

Starfire walked over to the sofa and sat down at the far end, leaving Beast Boy and Raven enough room in the middle to be comfortable. But the obvious distance between the friends wasn't really making anybody comfortable.

"How are you feeling today?" Raven asked, her voice giving away nothing in her usual monotone, but a look of concern just barely readable in her violet eyes.

Starfire wished she knew that answer to that question. She wasn't really sure how she felt, other than sad that today would not be celebrated as normal. She wasn't even really upset about the… "incident" itself anymore, but since the whole thing had not yet been resolved and it was going to cost Valentine's Day (among a number of other things that should have been good and made her happy, possibly), it left her almost emotionally dull. Very unlike the normal Starfire.

"Oh, I am… feeling quite well. Thank you for asking." Starfire tried to force a smile as the others had done, and although it still didn't look really genuine, it was still a better attempt than Beast Boy and Cyborg had done and as with any smile, real or fake, it looked achingly cute on her.

At that moment, she heard the common room doors open and close behind her. Instantly the tension in the room went up a few notches, she could feel it. Nevermind the fact that there was only one other person unaccounted for in the tower; based on that increase in tension she would have known who it was even if there had been fifty other people living in the building.

It was… _him_.

She saw the eyes of both Beast Boy and Raven look to a point over her shoulder where the door was and then back down to her, as if waiting. Expecting. Expecting what? A frown? An outburst? For her to pick up the couch, turn around and throw it at the source of her recent emotional changes? Perhaps. But she was past that now. It was no longer a raging desire to smash everything around her that she felt. No longer betrayal. All she wanted at this point was to know where things really stood between them. And then an apology. And then a chance to apologize herself.

But she would not just sit here and ignore him, putting the others through the task of tiptoeing around them and stripping herself of her own dignity by having everyone treat her like she were fragile… or explosive. And so with that resolution in mind, Starfire stood up and turned to face the direction of the door and looked upon the familiar visage of the person who was and may or may not still be her fiancée.

"Good morning, Robin." she said, keeping her voice as even and empty of feeling as she could.

For a moment the Boy Wonder only stared back, looking hopeless, lost, unable to figure out what to do. A very rare situation for him indeed. Then he seemed to gather his strength and straightened slightly.

"Good morning, Star." he said simply, but with just a trace of emotional vulnerability in it, emphasized by his usage of her nickname. Obviously an attempt to earn some sympathy from her for the torture that was going on inside of him.

She did not feel sympathy, per se, but she did not enjoy his obvious torment either. She kept her face neutral. She felt that something else needed to be said to ease the situation just slightly and let it go from here.

"I hope you slept well." she said, before turning and heading over to the kitchen table, where she sat down to await the breakfast Cyborg was preparing.

Robin sighed, knowing from her reaction that Starfire was at least willing to listen to him now and maybe even understand. All he had to do now was figure out how and where to do it. Well, he had an idea of the how and where, actually, and even the when (today _was_ Valentine's Day after all, so it could only be done today). He just needed to figure out how to let her know without letting the others know, so that they could be completely alone and not have the others either spying on them or talking about them the whole time wondering what was going on. Fortunately, he was starting to figure that part out too. This morning was Starfire's turn to do dishes, after all.

xxxxx

After the silent and uncomfortable breakfast they had all shared (not the first since this whole thing began, but fortunately and unknowingly the last), Starfire remained in the kitchen, gathered up all the dirty dishes and deposited them next to the sick to being the process of washing them.

The other Titans had made themselves scarce as soon as breakfast was finished, not able to take the awkwardness any longer. Beast Boy and Raven had gone outside to sit on the rocks of the island shore to talk, what with it being their first Valentine's Day as an official couple and all. Cyborg had gone to the garage to tune up the T-car, which was his favorite pastime and the best way to stay out of whatever drama may be going on in the tower. He was also awaiting his yearly valentines from the likes of Bumble Bee and Kole.

Robin had simply disappeared after breakfast. Starfire thought it just as well; this was hardly an acceptable time or place to talk and to settle things.

As she washed the dishes, Starfire began reflecting on the day. This was Valentine's Day, perhaps her favorite earth holiday. It matched her own personality and feelings so well, it was as if the day had been made for her enjoyment specifically. For years she had looked forward to it expectantly, first in the hope that Robin would someday confess to her what he had only confessed to her in her fantasies before, and then to share the day with Robin once that fantasy actually came true. She still looked back, fondly, on that day three years before when Robin had given her only a single gift; a small, last minute thing that was worthless by almost any reasonable measure.

But things measured by the heart had nothing to do with reason, and his one gesture on that one night had struck so deep in her heart she felt it flutter even now, years later, just remembering it. Robin had given her a single heart candy, the last one left from that year's Valentine's Day, and had simply walked away after giving it to her. But the fact that it had said those three magic words on it had been what made it, in many ways, the most important thing that had ever been given her. Even more than the ring he had given her last year, which she was wearing on her left hand even now. That candy Robin had given her and stood for much more than all the rings in all the worlds could ever stand for. It wasn't just the words on it saying _I Love You_; it was that Robin had given it to her, that he had done it with just the two of them alone, that it had been the last one left, that he had given it to her personally, and then just left her alone with her own thoughts, to think what she would of his message. The entire even had been more of a proposal than the literal one she had received on Valentine's Day just a year ago, although that had been almost as sweet in the way he had chosen to do so.

Starfire realized she was just standing there, letting the soapy water drip from the sponge she held in one hand, a half cleaned dish in the other. She went back to cleaning, her thoughts turning to the current time. It was just hard to accept that this Valentine's Day would not be celebrated as those last three, which had been so wonderful. She knew she could and would forgive Robin if he asked her for forgiveness now. She would embrace him, kiss him, tell him that she loved him still with all her heart and they could move forward with their plans for their wedding next year. But Robin had to ask her for that forgiveness first, and _really_ ask her, not like how he had immediately following the whole incident.

He would need to bare his soul to her one last time. He had done it three times before; once in Tokyo, twice on their first Valentine's Day as a couple and then last year when he proposed. He would need to do it one more time for her to let the matter slide. A steep price to be sure, but one that had to be paid. Starfire would always forgive those who had wronged her, but that did not mean that she would just hand that forgiveness out every time she was wronged. Even she had lines that were never to be crossed, and to cross that line would require more than a mere apology. Beast Boy had learned that once when she had fallen victim to his prank and then Robin himself had learned it during the mission that landed them stranded on a hostile planet. It seemed a refresher course would need to be taken for Robin to relearn that lesson.

And there she was thinking about Robin again instead of doing her chores. Enough of that, she had thought of it too much over the past few days. She should focus on what could be done to make today's Valentine's Day at least somewhat enjoyable for herself. She didn't think the others in the tower were going to exchange anything this year, even candy, but that didn't mean she would not receive valentines from the other Titans around the world.

Mas y Menos would send her something or sure, the cute little guys were still hopelessly in love with her, a fact that never ceased to flatter the Tamaranian princess.

Then there was Aqualad. He always sent a valentine to Raven and herself each year. This year it would probably be more to Raven than to Starfire, what with the brief relationship he and Raven had shared last spring and the sudden but amicable way it had ended, ensuring that the two would remain good friends afterward. But, it would still be a valentine to Starfire as well, as Aqualad knew that Starfire had had a brief crush on him as well and he never ceased to include her.

Starfire was thinking these thoughts as she picked up another plate and brought the sponge to it to clean the surface and she was brought out of her musing as she noticed a piece of paper on this plate, stuck to the plate at one of the corners by a smear of syrup from the pancakes that had been served.

Setting the sponge down, Starfire took the small piece of paper from the plate, holding it at the opposite corner so as not to get syrup on her fingers. Looking at it, she saw it was a note, as some part of her had known the instant she had seen it, just as she also knew who it was from.

_-Meet me in the shaded area at the south end of the park this afternoon.-_

So that was where he planned to settle things. It made sense to her, as it was out of the way and they would most likely not be interrupted, but it was also a calm, peaceful place that he knew she liked. So he was serious then.

With the faintest of smiles, Starfire crumpled the note so that no one would see it and know what was going on, threw the paper in the trash and resumed washing the remaining dishes.

xxxxx

"_Say goodbye to your precious Batgirl, Robby-poo!" Kitten yelled, pushing the button on the controller in her hand. The captive Batgirl, whom Kitten had actually gone all the way to Gotham City to kidnap for the sole purpose of causing Robin as much headache as possible by bringing his former crush back into his current life, was released from the crane claw that held her more than three hundred feet in the air, suspended over a large tub filled with mutated maggots that were clearly designed to eat human flesh, which Kitten had specifically requested her father to create for her._

_Gasping, Batgirl plummeted toward the pool of insects below. Swinging in on a grappling line, Robin grabbed the falling Batgirl out of midair and swung away from the tub of mutants and over to the safety of the half-finished building on the other side of the construction site._

_Kitten gnashed her teeth in frustration, not expecting that Robin would be able to save his former girlfriend so quickly. Kitten was then grabbed by the shoulder and spun around. Her mouth fell open in shock as she came face to face with a glowing-eyed, totally infuriated Starfire._

"_I have had enough of you!" Starfire shouted before punching Kitten's blonde-haired lights out. Taking the air, Starfire flew over to where Robin and Batgirl had landed. She slowed a little as she saw Robin gently untying the girl's hands and took them in his own, helping her to her feet._

"_I knew you'd come for me, as soon as that witch up there said she'd brought me here as bait to lure you. Just in time too. Thank you." Batgirl said, smiling at Robin. Robin blushed and scratched the back of his neck, suddenly nervous… nervous in a way that Starfire had only ever seen him be with her. _

"_No biggie. You know I couldn't just let you get hurt." he said, clearly feeling uncomfortable and too comfortable at the same time._

_Starfire knew Robin had worked with Batgirl before, and despite Kitten's mocking shouts about Robin and Batgirl being former lovers and whatnot, Robin had told Starfire long ago that they had been only friends. However, whenever he mentioned Batgirl, Robin had a tendency to get awkward, leading Starfire to believe that even if they had only been friends, he may have had thoughts about it possibly being more. _

_She knew that since the Titans had formed, Robin's focus had been on her, but still, here he was faced again with the girl who Starfire suspected was the first person Robin had ever liked _because_she was a girl. Starfire felt a twinge of jealousy rise up, but then quelled it. It wasn't like she'd never had feelings for boys she'd known before meeting Robin and it wouldn't be fair to start getting all possessive with him now. She was already his and he already hers, after all. The ring on her hand proved that. _

_She guess she really just couldn't help getting a little jealous at the thought of her boy around a female that he had an interest in, even if it had been in the past and whatever he was feeling now was just the lingering remnants of that interest. Whether their feelings were legitimate or not,, it seemed that human and Tamaranian females had one thing in common; they were distrustful and jealous of other females out of pure instinct when their chosen males were part of the equation. _

"_It's good to see you again Robin." Batgirl said, still smiling and blushing just the slightest bit herself. Starfire landed then next to the two and Batgirl turned to her._

"_Hi. You must be the famous Starfire. Nice to meet you." Batgirl said and stuck out her hand to shake. Keeping her composure and trying to avoid passing any unfair judgment on the girl she'd just met, Starfire accepted her hand and shook it, smiling back._

"_And it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Robin has spoken of you before and it is an honor to meet a friend from his past." she said cheerily. Robin looked between the two of them, seeming more uncomfortable than ever seeing the only two women he'd ever had interest in getting along. It was every honest and good natured guy's worst nightmare; his first love and his true love meeting face to face for the first time. He was afraid he might pass out from the awkwardness, as well as the slight bit of shame he felt from the pleasure of seeing the two most beautiful girls he'd ever met standing before him at the same time. _

_Batgirl then noticed the ring on Starfire's other hand and practically squealed._

"_Oh my goodness! Look at that, it's beautiful!" she cried excitedly, grabbing Starfire's hand gently and raising it up for a better look. For some reason, Batgirl's enthusiastic reaction to seeing her engagement ring caused her to ease up, most of the uncomfortable tension melting away upon realizing that Batgirl was not feeling (or at least not expressing) any similar feelings toward Starfire. Batgirl turned to Robin, a knowing and excited grin on her face._

"_You two are engaged?" she asked, putting just enough special tone into the question to make it obvious that she was trying to tease Robin a little, make him feel uncomfortable and stumble over himself just for the fun of seeing him squirm. She knew he had once liked her just as she had once liked him and how awkward he could be around girls. Even now, in the last year of his teens, just shy of being a full grown man, he was obviously terrible at being around women. _

_Robin couldn't answer at first. He could barely swallow the lump in his through due to this situation, which was really only volatile in his own head. Starfire and Batgirl together at the same time! This thought kept going through his head, mucking up the works. He honestly didn't know what to do. These two were from complete separate parts of his life, with very similar and yet very different feelings having been felt for both of them. They couldn't be standing in front of him together, they just couldn't! Snapping out of it just a little because he knew he would faint if he didn't, Robin looked at Batgirl who was looking at him, and at last registered the question she had just asked about his engagement to Starfire. He looked back at Batgirl, her beautiful eyes which he knew the color of despite the mask she wore, the shiny red hair, slim and trim figure, and remembered all the nights he had lain awake in bed in Bruce's mansion, wishing she could be his. These thoughts ran through his head in an instant, and only because he had not seen her in so long, had pushed her memory out of his head as much as he could for years now and seeing her again so suddenly simply busted down that locked door and it was really that which caused his mouth to go in a direction he did not want it to go._

"_Uh… no." Robin said, a weird little half grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, as if not understanding why she was asking. _

_Batgirl frowned slightly in confusion and turned to look at Starfire questioningly. Upon seeing the other girl's face, Batgirl knew that her question had just started a whole chain reaction of trouble and wished she hadn't tried to tease Robin with it in the first place._

_Starfire's mouth hung wide open, her eyes staring hard at Robin, filled with confusion and hurt… and rage._

_After that, it was all white hot, flashes and indistinct bits of memory of the hours that had followed. Screams of anger and betrayal, more tears shed than could be remembered from any earlier time and a loneliness so deep it actually almost hurt worse than the feeling of betrayal and rejection._

xxxxx_  
_

Starfire shook her head and came back to the present, not wanting to dwell on the unfortunate recent past any longer, knowing that any happiness meant moving forward from here. She was currently in the air, flying toward the park.

In anticipation of what she suspected was going to happen when she got to her destination, she had picked up a small item that she carried with her now, tucked into a small pouch that was attached to her belt.

As she arrived at the park, she lowered herself closer to the ground, seeking out the shaded, almost secluded spot that she knew of, the one specified in the note. Arriving at it at last, she ducked below the canopy of tree branches that covered most of this area and touched down.

At first she was alone, or at least though she was alone. She waited patiently under the shadow of the tree branches, listening to birds chirp nearby and a few insects that buzzed here and there. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, taking in the sweet scents of the park; trees, grass, damp earth, fresh water. This particular section of the park was not usually travelled, as most people enjoyed the wide open spaces of the park for various sports games or to watch over small children playing. This area, a lone path winding under the thicket of trees, was mostly a place where couples would come to be alone and enjoy each other's company out in the open but without being bothered by many other people.

After waiting only a few moments, Starfire turned as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Near her, on the side of the path, Robin stepped out from behind the tree he had been waiting behind. Starfire saw that he was carrying flowers in his hand, which were clearly meant for her. They were beautiful roses, red and pink colors, her favorites. She kept her face neutral and looked back up to Robin's face as he stepped toward her, coming to a stop only a few feet from her, giving her enough space but close enough so that she would know this was serious and intimate between them.

Look at his face, Starfire saw that he was at a complete loss. He looked crushed, and not by anything that had happened to him, but with an expression of regret. Starfire had not allowed herself to really seem him these past few days since the incident with Batgirl, but looking at him now, Starfire could plainly see that he was truly sorry for hurting her and that he didn't know how to express it or make it up to her. That alone was enough for Starfire, and she knew that so long as he didn't say anything stupid to make the situation worse, she would be forgiving him by the end of this little encounter. But she would wait and let him have his say first. It was the least she could do to hear him out.

"Hi, Starfire." he said, gulping, then looking to the ground. He held the stems of the flowers in one hand while holding just below the petals with the other. He held them out to her, and Starfire took them without a word. She brought them to her face and inhaled their beautiful scent, not so much to smell the flowers for the sake of it, but to show that she was willing to listen to him. She still did not speak however and after letting her nose absorb the aroma of the flowers, she lowered them and stared back to him, still without any expression.

"Thank you for coming. I just want to get you alone so I could tell you…" he trailed off for a moment, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck, not in nervousness at being around her as he had once had, but in uncertainty at how to proceed.

"I just wanted to…" he trailed off again, inhaling deeply and sharply and Starfire let the first expression come to her face, shock, as she realized that Robin was actually beginning to cry. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't a full bawling session or anything, but there were a few tears actually running through the eyeholes of his mask and running down his cheeks and he was taking sharper breaths.

Starfire's face became tender for the first time in days as she realized how hard this truly was for him. He wanted to apologize so badly to her and felt truly awful with himself, but just did not know how to do it in a way that she would believe or accept.

"I'm sorry." he said suddenly, sniffling a little and trying to get some control back into his voice. "I'm just so sorry. I don't know why I did it. I've thought of all the ways I could try to explain it to you and I can't. I just can't, because I don't even know why. I was just feeling so confused and strange, I don't even know how to describe it. And it just blurted out of me. I wasn't thinking. I mean I literally wasn't thinking at all. I never would have said anything or done anything to hurt you like if I'd…" he stopped there, his throat hitching as he fought to keep from actually breaking down like a baby.

He felt pathetic, crying in front of his girlfriend like this. He felt like a fraud. But he just didn't know how to express his regret and how much he wanted her forgiveness. He knew there was no way he could convince her to forgive him; she either would or she wouldn't, and he had never felt so helpless in his life.

Starfire had seen and heard enough. Robin wasn't trying to justify himself, per se. Yeah, he was telling her the reason why it had happened, but not so she'd understand and say that it was okay and move on like it wasn't a big deal. He was telling her because he regretted that it had happened and that he truly didn't feel like he deserved to be forgiven for it. He was crushed, not only because he had come close to losing her by denying what they were and what they had to the face of a woman he had once cared for, but also because of the sadness he had inflicted upon her in the process. Possibly that most of all; he could get over losing her, in time, but he would probably feel the immense guilt of hurting her all his life if she chose not to forgive him.

Starfire lowered the flowers to her side… and smiled. It was small, somewhat sad smile, but it carried a look of hope in her eyes. She knew he was sorry and meant it. And it really had been only a little thing, in the grand scheme of all they were to each other and she did understand why it had happened. She really could understand the confusion he must have felt in that moment, if not understand how he could have let it affect him as it had. She could forgive him now, and she would.

Robin stood there staring at the ground, letting the few tears that had escaped his eyes fall to the dirt below, and then felt her step up close to him and throw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him to her. It was not one of her monstrous hugs of death, but tender and gentle. Starfire nuzzled her cheek against his and let her body rest against his, feeling the warmth between them.

The sense of guarded relief that swept through Robin then was so powerful that he almost broke down completely into a bawling session after all. Instead, he slowly put his arms around her waist and hugged her back, lightly, still not entirely sure if she was really accepting his apology to her or if it was some kind of hug goodbye. Still, he tried to enjoy it as much as he could which was a lot since it was the first hug he'd had from her in almost a week and it felt like it had been forever, and there was still a slight chance that it could be the last time.

Then Starfire moved her head forward slightly so that her mouth was closer to his ear. She softly whispered into it, her warm breath tickling Robin's inner ear.

"Robin… I forgive you." she said simply.

This once again almost cause Robin to lose his composure, but he choked it back and hugged her as tight as he could, feeling a full measure of relief now, holding her to keep himself stand as much as in gratitude of her acceptance.

After a few minutes of the two merely standing like that, Starfire slowly pulled back, keeping Robin close but now looking him in the eyes. Robin reached up with one hand and wiped away the remains of his tears.

Smiling at him, Starfire reached down to her belt and pulled off the small pouch which was really more of a little bag. Robin frowned in curiosity as Starfire untied the string that held the end of the bag closed, and then tipped it over so that the small pouch's contents fell into her hand.

It was a heart-shaped chocolate the size of her palm. Starfire held it up to Robin for him to see the small words that were written on the front of it. Reached up, Robin slowly took the candy from her hand, a small smile spreading over his lips.

_Forgiveness and Love_

These were the words etched into the chocolate heart. Smiling down at the candy, Robin looked up into Starfire's mesmerizing green eyes. She simply started right back into his.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Robin." she said, slowly leaning in toward him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Starfire." he said back, leaning in as well.

Their lips met and under the shaded cover of the park trees above, the two were happy once again.

* * *

Yeah, I'm not too good at writing relationship troubles, I know. But I figured that with all the lovey dovey I've had going on in the course of this story over the years, I figured I'd have to have at least one story where it looked like Valentine's Day was going to be a bust. I hope it was at least adequate, if not believable.

Onward now, to the Beast Boy and Raven chapter of the Last Candy…


	8. Chapter 8

**The Last Candy**

By

Teen Tyrant

And so, here we are again folks. Another year gone by, another Valentine's Day has arrived, another installment of The Last Candy is here. Thanks again to everyone who has returned year after year to read this story. Next year will be the last installment of this fic, as I feel it has nearly run its course. But don't fret, there's still this year's chapter below to read and next year's chapter as well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, they'd go another five seasons at least.

* * *

Part 8

Beast Boy and Raven walked hand-in-hand down the hall of the tower, headed for Raven's room to spend their customary Valentine's Day night with each other. This year, unlike the last three, would have one crucial difference. This year, they would be celebrating it for the first time as a couple.

The two were not saying much at the moment, content to enjoy the silence together. The last few days had been filled with enough noise, what with Robin and Starfire's recent problem in their relationship and the two sincerely hoped that Robin and Starfire would be able to settle it out soon and be happy again.

This was the only real cloud hanging over their heads on this day, since it felt wrong to enjoy themselves on this holiday when their friends were not, but there was no sense in letting it go to waste when there was really nothing they could do about it. As Raven would have mentioned, it would have been pointless to worry over it.

They came to Raven's door which opened before them and Beast Boy motioned for Raven to step inside.

"After you." he said, actually bowing a little. Raven smiled just the slightest bit at this harmless show of silliness.

"You're such a gentleman." she said in partial sarcasm as she stepped through the doorway that would have easily allowed the two to enter at the same time. Beast Boy stepped into the room after her, moved quickly past her and hopped up onto her bed, facing her and patting the spot next to him.

Raven raised an eyebrow and put on a face of slight annoyance which was only about one eighth real.

"My, my, anxious, aren't we?" she said in her monotone before taking a seat next to him, scooting just a little closer once she had sat.

"Just like sitting next to you is all. And after being on those rocks for a while, it's nice to be on something soft." he said, smiling a little. Raven leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling as well, her eyes closed as she relaxed.

"Tell me about it. I usually hover in the air when I meditate or sit on the sofa. My butt is sore from sitting on those rocks with you all day." she said, complaining playfully. Beast Boy, being equally playful, turned to her with a cocky grin.

"What me to massage it for you?" he asked, his eyebrows going up and down. Raven frowned again and lifted her head from her shoulder, again only being somewhat serious and trying to keep from blushing.

"Watch it, buster. You're pushing it." she said, keeping her voice stern so that he'd think she was being completely serious before leaning her head back on his shoulder.

Beast Boy blushed, not having really been serious with his "offer" and knowing that making that comment would have been getting close to the line, but having been unable to stop himself. And in truth, he wouldn't have minded. While he and Raven were only just beginning to go beyond the dating stage of their relationship and slipping into something more serious, he was still a guy and still had thoughts and feelings about his girlfriend's body. Because of the cloak she wore, Beast Boy hardly ever even got to catch a glimpse of her butt and so far had not touched it, although he wanted to.

Realizing that such thoughts were already starting to have an effect, Beast Boy turned his mind away from thoughts of Raven's body before she could notice anything.

In his left hand, Beast Boy held a box which contained the usual chocolate heart for them to share. Moving carefully so as not to bump and bounce her head with his shoulder, he opened the box and removed the chocolate heart.

Raven levitated it into the air like always and split it perfectly down the middle into two equal halves, one of which she took and the other Beast Boy took. They began to eat their treat in silence as they reflected on all that had happened since the last time they had done this ritual.

xxxxx

_Raven knocked on Beast Boy's door, wondering if he was even awake yet. It was the morning after he had really admitted his feelings to her, had even kissed her, and left her to decide where she wanted to go from there. She had made up her mind that very night and now she was going to deliver._

_After a moment, Beast Boy opened the door. Other than his hair being slightly messier than usual, there was no indication that he had been sleeping, so she guessed he had just woken up a few minutes before she'd arrived._

"_Good morning, Raven" Beast Boy said nervously, surprised to see her here so soon, and after just having kissed her the night before._

"_Good morning Beast Boy. May I come in for a moment?" she asked._

"_Oh, sure." he said, stepping aside nervously. Raven entered the room and turned around to face him as Beast Boy shut the door behind her. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Raven took a breath and got to it._

"_Listen Beast Boy, about last night…" she began, taking another moment to really collect her thoughts and feelings while Beast Boy waited in silent torture, wondering what she was going to say._

"_I'm really flattered that you're interested in my like this. I really am. And thank you for giving me my first kiss. It wasn't how I pictured it and it was really unexpected, but it could have been worse and it was actually kind of nice. And I know that it really meant something, coming from you." she said, letting him know the positive things she had to say before getting to the stuff that would probably bring him down._

_Beast Boy could sense that there was a "but…" coming and braced himself for it._

"_But the thing is, I can't say yes to your offer." she said plainly. She watched as Beast Boy's pointed ears drooped and he lowered his eyes. Raven actually felt a slight pain, seeing him like that, and realized just how sweet a guy he was. He really had been hoping that she would accept his offer and for a moment she questioned herself. But then she found her resolve again. This was for the best, for both of them, and she was certain that one way or another, he would see that in time._

"_I'm not saying no either, Beast Boy. I want you to be clear on that." she said then, watching his eyes rise sharply to her face again, confused, yet hopeful._

"_What do you mean Raven? You're not saying yes or no? I don't get it." he said, lost. Raven sighed, not quite sure how to put this next part._

"_What I'm saying is that right now, I can't accept your offer. I don't know if I ever actually will, but right now I know that I can't. It's not the right time. I still don't know if I really feel that way about you. I don't know if I can feel that way about _anyone_, and I need to find that out before even considering being with you. I need to know that both for my own sake and for yours. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" she asked, hoping that he at least got the basic idea._

_Beast Boy's eyes focused into space for a moment and his brow furrowed. Raven saw that he was actually in deep thought, a rarity for Beast Boy. After a few moments, he began to slowly nod, his eyes still not losing that focused look._

"_You're saying that before you can decide if you can be with me, you need to know if you can even go that far before trying. Is that it?" he asked, his eyes now turning to her and his face relaxing again. Raven nodded to him._

"_That's pretty much it. But so you know, I'm not saying this because I don't think you're worthy or because I actively don't want to be with you." she said. She grew a little shy now and could not meet his eyes for this next part._

"_I'll admit that over these past couple of years you've become more important to me than you were before. You seem like my true friend and I actually like being around you. And although you've got a lot of annoying qualities, you've also got some others that would interest any girl, even me. You are sweet, you are handsome, you are honorable, you never get into any real trouble and you don't let your personal issues affect those around you." She paused here, seeing the way he was grinning and looking at her expectantly, and she frowned in slight annoyance._

"_Alright, I'll admit it; you're also funny." she said with sigh. Beast Boy grinned ear to ear with delight at this. Raven rolled her eyes and continued._

"_Most of all, you try. I think that's probably your best quality; you try to better yourself and you try to be the great guy you are. And I don't want you to get involved with me if I can't be sure if I want to be with you despite all the great things about you I just mentioned. If I can't make up my mind about that, especially when you've tried so hard for over a year to win me over, then I just can't say yes to your offer." she finished, exhaling deeply. It was a lot, coming from her. Raven was usually able to get to the point, but this was an entirely new situation for her. It required careful explaining so that Beast Boy would get it._

_Beast Boy sighed and looked down at the floor. Then he raised his eyes back up to her._

"_So what happens now?" he asked her. Raven thought about it for a moment._

"_Now, we go on as friends, just as we have been. We don't bring this up. And when the time is right, you'll know. And just so you know, you're not the only guy who's interested in me or who has asked me if there could be something, although I'd say you are the most committed." she said, lightly touching her own lips as she remembered the kiss._

_Beast Boys eyes went a little wider._

"_Who else has asked you?" he asked, sounding a little jealous._

"_Don't worry about that." she said, being firm. "That's my business. But I'm just wanting to give you a heads up on this; this whole thing with you has made me realize that I am at a point in my life where I do want to see if maybe I can care about someone else, the way normal people do. I want to explore relationships and see if one is right for me." she told him._

_Beast Boy tilted his head, looking somewhat exasperated. _

"_On the subject of you, I'm not sure. It's undecided… but there are some boys who have an interest in me that I am curious about. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about them either, but if you see me dating someone else, I don't want you to be surprised. Again, it's not that I'm saying no to you. I just need to figure this out in my own way. I need to know what kind of person is right for me and I don't have anyone who can provide me any kind of guidance. My situation is unique. So I'm asking you to just be my friend and let me make my own choices as I figure this out. Maybe it will be you in the end, or maybe it won't. Can you stay my friend under those conditions?" she asked, really concerned about this particular point. _

_Beast Boy's jealous expression melted away and smiled at her in resignation. _

"_Of course I'll still be your friend, Raven. Jeez, you really think I'd throw away what we have now just because I can't be your boyfriend? I told you once, just being a better friend to you would be enough. Being with you would be a plus. If you really need to figure this out… I won't get in the way of whatever happens for you." he said, seeming sad but sincere._

_Raven returned his slight smile with one of her own and stepped up to him, throwing her arms around him in an embrace._

"_Thank you. Thank you for understanding." she said. Beast Boy put his arms around her as well, and the two friends enjoyed the moment._

xxxxx_  
_

And so a time of exploration into relationships and the possibility of love began for Raven, with Beast Boy providing angst-filled but loyal support. Raven's first attempt began with Aqualad, whom Raven had had a crush on for some time, although it was not something she liked to admit. Aqualad had been Raven's at-first-sight love interest and after having worked with him on a few missions, she had come to admire more than his looks.

The two had a brief but special relationship which ended well enough. They had not really progressed to anything serious, not beyond simple kisses on the cheek in greeting or goodnight, but they had both enjoyed the time together. Ultimately, Raven just didn't feel any real chemistry between the two of them and decided to end the relationship. She had explained to Aqualad much as she had explained to Beast Boy her reasons for dating him and for ending it, and Aqualad understood completely and wished her luck on her search for the right person.

Then there were a few guys she had met in the city at the library and tea shops during the times that the Titans had simply gone into the city to be normal teenagers for the day. Some of them were nice guys who were attending college, some of them were just finding their way through the confusion of life like herself (some of these particular boys were thought of as "goth" by the normal crowd). Not counting Aqualad, Raven had a total of four young men in her life over the next ten months, none of them really going any further than they had with Aqualad, and Raven eventually ended it with all of them. All but one of them had taken it well, feeling that Raven had been being rather distant with them. She did not go into as much detail with them as she had with Beast Boy and Aqualad, who knew her better, but they got the idea that she just hadn't found whatever she was looking for in them and even the one guy who didn't take the rejection so lightly backed off with understanding, if a little grudgingly.

After ending the fourth relationship, Raven realized that in the back of her mind she had kept trying to figure out what dating Beast Boy would be like compared to what she was experiencing with the current young man. And she had always felt a small bit of sorrow at the look she saw on Beast Boy's face whenever he saw her heading out to meet her current boyfriend. It wasn't even in his face, really, just his eyes. He wanted her to be happy and he was also happy with their friendship being what it was, that she trusted and relied on him. But there was still the longing for her to be with him than with the other guy she was seeing. Raven could feel this coming from him and it hurt her inside to know that she was causing him to feel lonely this way.

Finally, after ending the last relationship in early December, Raven had pretty much confined herself into her room for almost two weeks, which served two purposes. It allowed her to do some very serious thinking, and to also test a suspicion she had. During this period, she did not step out of her room except when the Titans were called to stop a villain and did not interact with her team at all except during these times. Each of her friends had come to her door and knocked, asking her what was wrong and if she would please come out and spend time with them. Each time, she had let the knock go unanswered.

Beast Boy, appreciating Raven's desire for privacy more in the last two years than he ever had before, had actually been the last one to knock on her door. When he did and identified himself, Raven felt a flutter in her stomach and a few books had been knocked from her shelf.

It was after this that her suspicion was confirmed. Although she missed spending time with her friends during the time she stayed shut in her room, she realized it was Beast Boy she missed seeing the most. And it was at this realization that she knew that it was time, and that she had made her decision.

xxxxx

_Beast Boy opened his door after hearing the knock. He had just been ready to turn in for the night and wondered who it could be. Opening the door, his eyes went wide as he realized it was Raven. She had finally come out of her room._

"_Raven? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" he asked, wondering if she was here because something was wrong. _

"_Everything is fine." She said softly. Then, "Beast Boy…?" she began. Beast Boy leaned forward a little, expectantly, waiting for her to ask her question. She raised her head, which had been staring at the floor, and looked him right in his green eyes._

"_Does your offer still stand?" she asked. Beast Boy frowned in confusion at first, then slowly his eyes widened, understanding dawning. _

"_Of course it does." he said simply._

_The corners of Raven's mouth turned up slightly in a small smile. She then leaned in, placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pressed her lips against his. She held them there for a few seconds, then released him. _

"_I'll see you in the morning then." she said, and then turned and left, walking down the hall back to her room. Beast Boy watched her go, and then stepped back into his room and shut his door. Only then did he holler in triumphant glee and begin to dance._

xxxxx_  
_

Finishing the last of their candy, Raven and Beast Boy sat in silence for a few minutes longer. Finally, Beast Boy looked down at the top of Raven's head, which was still reclined on his shoulder.

"So, have these two months been what you were hoping for?" he asked her.

Still leaning on his shoulder, her eyes closed, enjoying listening to the sound of his breathing, Raven smiled slightly.

"Actually, they've been a little better than that." she said, honestly and actually a little surprised, like she was realizing this fact herself for the first time. Beast Boy grinned widely.

"So, I've been above and beyond your idea of what I could be as your boyfriend?" he asked.

Licking the last little bit of her last candy off of her lips, Raven continued to smile.

"Yes you have." she answered simply.

The two Titans enjoyed each other's company for the remainder of Valentine's Day night, as they had for the last three years. This time, however, they appreciated it even more.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this year's installment of The Last Candy. Like the opening comments said, next year will in fact be the last installment of this story. Sorry guys, but I really am running out of ideas and I think this story has run its course. I promise I will send it off with as much fluff and love between the two couples as I have up to this point. Also, one other thing; since this story began with Robin and Starfire, I want it to end with them as well. So next year the ordering will be a little different, with Beast Boy and Raven having chapter 9, and Robin and Starfire will conclude the story with chapter 10. I hope you guys enjoyed this year's contribution and that you all had a happy Valentine's Day as well. I know I did. I proposed to my girlfriend and she said yes! Sorry, I couldn't resist saying it here as well. I'm blabbing it to everyone. Anyway, thanks for stopping by again for this year's update. Enjoy your last candy!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Last Candy**

By

Teen Tyrant

And so, here we are again folks, for one final Teen Titans Valentine's Day. As mentioned in last year's installment, these two chapters that are being released this year are the concluding chapters of this story. I do hope everyone who has enjoyed this story for the last five years will enjoy these as well. As also mentioned last year, these last two chapters are arranged differently, with Beast Boy and Raven's story being first in line, and Robin and Starfire's chapter concluding the fic, just as they had begun it.

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, they'd go another five seasons at least. 

* * *

Part 9

Beast Boy stood fidgeting, filled with a greater nervousness than he'd ever had in his whole life. He knew that part of the restlessness came from all the sugar in his body right now, having eaten a humongous amount of Valentine's Day candy today, however even that could be narrowed down to his overall nervousness; he'd eaten the candy compulsively because he couldn't stop thinking about this night.

He hoped Raven didn't suspect. He'd done his best to shield his mind from her for the last month or so. Hopefully, any weird behavior she sensed from him she would simply chalk up to leftover excitement from last week. After all, everyone had been pretty wound up on excitement at Robin and Starfire's wedding. Nobody had been able to sit still.

Beast Boy was holding the customary Valentine's Day chocolate heart in his hand, still in its box. This would be the fifth year that they had carried through this tradition of eating these hearts at the end of the night on Valenine's Day. Always the last one it was; they would eat all others before night so that this particular one would be kept for last for their tradition. But this one was going to be special, and he was remarkably divided on the subject of giving it to her. Part of him could not wait to hand it to Raven so she could do her perfect splitting of the chocolate with her telekinesis; the other part of his mind wanted to go throw the thing away now before he had given it to her, while it was not too late.

Raven would be out of the shower any minute now, so time was running short. He knew he was going to go through with, despite what the cowardly part of his mind told him. He wanted this, he knew. But still, it was driving him nuts, knowing what was coming.

Down the hall, the door to the bathroom opened and Raven stepped out, tightening her cloak around herself. She smiled a little as she saw him, waiting for her outside the door to her room.

"I see you've got the usual chocolate heart ready." She commented as she stepped up to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah; no sense messing with a nice tradition." he said, trying hard to keep a stutter out of his voice.

Raven opened the door to her room and led him in, taking a seat on the bed. Beast Boy sat down next to her, but did not immediately hand the heart to her. Instead, he simply sat, looking at her.

Raven looked back, knowing he was staring at her and turned slightly away, still a little shy when he did this. She had never considered herself very good looking, but Beast Boy had assured her time and again that he thought her the most beautiful woman in the world, and she knew she could do nothing to make him stop staring at her in lovesickness. She had tried. Instead, she merely acted like it meant nothing to her and let him get his eyeful. In truth, it never failed to flatter her, and she usually had to fight to keep herself from blushing.

"Quite a day, huh?" he asked her. Raven smiled a little and looked back at him.

"Indeed it has been." And it had.

Starfire had been even more cheerful than usual, filled with a happiness that was surpassed only by her wedding the week before. It was her first Valentine's Day as Robin's wife, and she was only kept from simply showering him and the others with Valentine's Day affection by her lack of energy which had still not been recovered from her wedding.

In addition to that, Bumble Bee had stopped by and she and Cyborg had gone on an official date, after years of playing around with the idea. Everyone had been happy about that, as it was high time that Cyborg finally had a woman of his own, what with Beast Boy and Robin having their own loves right here at home.

Of course, everyone had congratulated Raven and Beast Boy on their relationship having made it to a second Valentine's Day gift. Cyborg had admitted that when he'd first heard more than a year ago that the two of them were dating, he did not think they would last more than two months, never mind a year.

On top of that, there had been all the Valentine's from the other Titans across the world, the usual giant quantities of candy shared among them, and a lot of people giving additional congratulations to Robin and Starfire on their wedding and hoping that they'd enjoyed their honeymoon, giving significant emphasis on the word "enjoy" as an attempt at a subtle innuendo.

All in all, it had been a pretty full day, the best Valentine's Day they'd had so far since meeting each other, and all were glad it was winding down.

Beast Boy knew that if he gave in to idle talk too long, he'd lose his nerve, and while he'd still go through with it, if his nerve was lost he'd do the whole thing sloppy, and that just would not do. This had to go right. He loved this woman he sat next to, this woman whom he met in nearly eight years ago and whom he would never have thought he'd develop a romantic attachment to. This was for her as much as him, and it had to be right.

Reaching out, Beast Boy took her hand. He brought it to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles. Raven raised an eyebrow, not certain why he had done that; he never had before. Beast Boy looked her in the eyes.

"Raven, you know I love you. More than anything else in my life, more than anything I've ever had in my life. And I don't ever want what we have to end. You know that, right?" he asked, sounding like a lovesick romantic, but inside being as serious as was possible for him to be, which was a lot more than anyone would have ever given him credit for.

Cautiously, Raven nodded.

"Yes, of course I know that. And you know what I feel the same way about you. At least, you should know." she said. She wasn't sure what Beast Boy was getting at, not that she minded. It always helped her self-confidence to know that Beast Boy still cared for her so much.

Beast Boy nodded at her understanding, and took the chocolate heart out of its box.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that." he said, letting out a breath in relief. Raven had no idea that this was an act, to make her think that he had got what he needed to get off his chest and was now done with the subject.

He handed the heart to her and Raven levitated it into the air between them, as she always did. Before she split it down the middle, Beast Boy put out a hand and pushed it over to where it was levitating just above her.

Eyebrow raised, Raven looked at him in curiosity.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Just so you can see it more clearly and concentrate on it more, since it's right in front of you." he said.

"Okay," Raven said, eyebrow still raised, "but it's not like it's something difficult. I split these things every year." She then turned back to the chocolate heart levitating in the air and split it perfectly down the middle.

At first, Raven wasn't quite sure that the twinkle she'd seen as she split the heart was real or just a trick of her mind from seeing shiny, glittery Valentine's Day decorations all day, but a second later she felt something small yet heavy land in her lap.

Raven sucked in a sharp breath, instantly sure beyond a shadow of a doubt of just what had landed in her lap. It had nothing to do with being empathic or mind reading or any other power of hers. It was also not from any split second mental association she made with any of Beast Boy's actions and behaviors today. However, once she realized what had landed in her lap, what had been hidden inside the chocolate heart, her mind went in reverse and then made the connections to his behavior.

It all made sense; how nervous he'd been all week and especially today, eating candy like nobody's business to cover up. His kissing her hand and asking her if she knew how important she was to him. Pushing the heart directly over her. That backed up what she knew in her mind and heart, not that she needed it to as she had no doubt at all what it was.

Not wanting them to drop, Raven, still not breathing and just staring straight ahead at nothing, plucked the two pieces of the chocolate heart out of the air and just held them. She did not give one to Beast Boy or begin to eat her own. She knew that there would be no eating the last candy tonight, or at least not for a while.

After a moment or two, Raven slowly looked down at the tiny, twinkling object in her lap. It was a gold ring, the band looking like it would fit only a small finger, which made sense considering how petite she was. The diamond on it was like no diamond she had ever seen before, or even heard of. It was like there were two diamonds; an outer one, which was dark and yet see-through, like tinted glass. Then there was the inner diamond, smaller, but very bright and clearly the portion responsible for giving off the twinkle she had seen. Even through the dark outer layer, the shine of the inner stone was breathtaking.

Raven merely stared at the ring for almost a full minute, unmoving, barely breathing, before finally setting the two halves of the chocolate heart down on the bed to either side of her, unmindful of any stains the chocolate might leave should it begin to melt. She picked up the ring in her left hand and lifted it in front of her face, looking at it more closely. Still at a loss for words or expression, she turned her head and looked at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy smiled sweetly at her, then got up off the bed and moved around to where he was in front of her. Beast Boy knelt down on one knee, gently took the ring from her hand and then lightly grasped her wrist with the other. He looked her in the eyes, those beautiful purple eyes, and spoke.

"Raven, for the first few years that I knew you, I saw you as the creepy girl who I just couldn't understand, who seemed to hate everything I did to try to bond with you. I never really saw the soft or caring side of you. That changed one night four years ago. You were there when I needed you and you showed me that you really were my friend. Ever since that night, I haven't seen you the same way." He paused for a moment to gather his words, then went on.

"Everything changed from that night, and now I'm a guy who's crazy in love with you. I love everything about you, even all the things that used to scare or confuse me. And I truly can't see myself going the rest of my life without you by my side."

He held the ring up between his two fingers, to emphasize its presence.

"Raven, I want to make you happy for the rest of your life by being your husband. Will you make me happy for the rest of my life by being my wife?" He very subtly let out a breath after having fired that question, grateful that it was finally out and that he had put on an extra layer of anti-perspiration deodorant today, as he was sure his armpits would have been pumping out gallons of nervous sweat otherwise.

Raven sat staring down at him through all of this, unreality seeming to grow stronger in her mind with every word he said. This couldn't be happening. She could not be getting a proposal from a man, certainly not from Beast Boy, whom she loved dearly and honestly felt she wasn't really good enough for. It simply could not be real. Could it? Yet she knew that it was, she was not dreaming or hallucinating on the sugar of all the candy she'd eaten today. This was real, Beast Boy was real, his proposal was real, and he was really still waiting for a response from her.

Raven knew she wanted to be with Beast Boy more than anything. Just as he had never seen her as anything but a strange annoyance during the first few years of their friendship, so she had also seen him. In truth, it wasn't until he'd started being nicer to her and then revealed his romantic feelings for her that she'd ever even considered him as a possible love interest. For over a year now, however, she had acknowledged that Beast Boy meant far more to her than any of the others did, and she had even thought once that if the Titans were to ever break apart as a team someday, she would want to go with him wherever he went.

With all this going through her mind in an instant, Raven realized that a dream she'd never even known she'd had was coming true right before her. It was like a fairytale; the annoying boy whom she had not known at first would grow up to become the young man of her dreams was asking her to be by his side, always. Why did he even have to ask? What other answer could she possibly give.

Her expressionless mask breaking at last, Raven broke into a smile that was slight, yet somehow still beaming. Her eyes gave a brief sparkle that, to Beast Boy, far outshined the special diamond on the ring he had obtained for her, the ring he'd had to specially request Larry the Titan to create for him, as such a ring did not exist in nature, yet perfectly suited Beast Boy's need to reflect his view of Raven; dark and strange on the outside, beautiful and perfect on the inside.

"Yes, Beast Boy. I will be your wife." Raven breathed softly, looking into his eyes all the while.

To his credit, Beast Boy remained steady, proving false his fear that he would faint at her feet if she were to say yes. Steadying her left hand which he still held by the wrist, Beast Boy gently placed the ring onto her third finger. Raven looked at the ring once more, taking in every detail of how it looked while on her hand, then looked back at Beast Boy.

"I love you, Raven." He said. Simple, common words, but his voice and his eyes held a tidal wave of feeling.

"I love you too, Beast Boy." Raven responded. She cupped his face in her hands, leaned down and placed her lips upon his, revealing her own tidal wave of feeling. Beast Boy rose up just a little, so that they were at a more or less even height, and let the kiss continue.

After a minute or two, Raven began to kiss Beast Boy a little more fiercely. This took him by surprise at first, but he enjoyed it too much to give it a lot of thought, and simply returned the kiss with equal fierceness and passion.

Then, Raven's hands came away from Beast Boy's face and moved to his hands, which he had placed upon her knees to steady himself from his rather awkward position to maintain equal height while she sat on the bed. She grasped his hands and began to remove the gloves from them.

All at once, Beast Boy knew what this meant and nearly felt his pounding heart stop with shock.

He and Raven had been seeing each other for a little over a year now, but they had never… been together. It wasn't out of any kind of moral center; they had had some minor but awkward discussions on the subject, and Raven had stated that she didn't hold with any concept of purity until marriage. She had simply not been ready, and had felt that Beast Boy hadn't been ready either, even if he'd thought he was ready. While Beast Boy had felt a little disappointment with this, he didn't let it show, and also felt a little relief. He loved Raven too much to not respect her decision, and also it told him where they both were on the subject. Raven had not rejected the idea that they might be together completely at some point in the near future; she was merely asking him to be patient and when she felt that the time was right, she would let him know.

She was letting him know now. He could tell from the passion in her kiss, the beginning of the removal of his clothing, starting from his gloves to give him the hint, and the scent that his animal senses were picking up from the pores of her skin. She wanted him at this moment, and after a second or two of shock, he knew he also wanted her.

He slowly reached up to her neck lining and began to undo the clasp that held her cloak on. Raven pulled her lips away from his and smiled at him, just a bit suggestively.

"I wondered if you'd catch on or not," she said, breathing hard now that she could catch her breath easier. "Point in your favor." She said. The gloves were now removed from his hands, but before she moved on to the rest, Raven reached to either side of herself and picked up the two pieces of the chocolate heart that Beast Boy had encased the engagement ring inside.

She brought one piece up to his mouth and placed it between his lips. Beast Boy pulled the chocolate in and began to chew as Raven popped her own piece into her mouth and then set her hands about the rest of their task. The two Titans continued to chew the rest of their last candy until it was gone, and then continued to kiss again.

As it turned out, it was the most memorable Valentine's Day they'd ever had, and the sweetest chocolate either of them ever remembered.

* * *

Well guys, that's the end of Beast Boy and Raven's side of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as well as all of the chapters that brought them to this point. I figured that with them, there's really no need to find out what happens afterward. Just learning that they will be married would be enough and the rest we'll leave up to the imagination. Not so with Robin and Starfire, who deserve a little glimpse into their lives after marriage. Move on to the next chapter to see how that goes with their farewell chapter to the Last Candy.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Last Candy**

By

Teen Tyrant

And so, here we are again folks, for one final Teen Titans Valentine's Day. As mentioned in last year's installment, these two chapters that are being released this year are the concluding chapters of this story. I do hope everyone who has enjoyed this story for the last five years will enjoy these as well. As also mentioned last year, these last two chapters are arranged differently, with Beast Boy and Raven's story being first in line, and Robin and Starfire's chapter concluding the fic, just as they had begun it.

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, they'd go another five seasons at least.

* * *

Part 10

Starfire opened her eyes. Today was the day; her first Valentine's Day as a married woman. This first waking thought brought a smile to her face, brighter than her usual smiles, which is saying something.

Starfire looked to her right where her man lay. Robin, soon to be changed to Nightwing, rested his head upon her pillow, his chin touching her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist, breathing smoothly as he slept.

It has only been a week since their marriage and already she was used to waking up with his arms around her, something that enjoyed tremendously. Robin had always been so shy and nervous about showing affection to her, even once they were a couple, only bringing himself to do so every now and then or on special occasions. Now he was showing her love and attention each day and she simply could not get enough.

Smiling, Starfire leaned over and kissed his forehead gently, so as not to wake him. Typically an early riser, as was his vigilante nature, Robin had been pretty worn out lately. Not surprising, considering all the energy that had gone into their wedding. Then their honeymoon, from which they had returned only yesterday. Each night since their wedding had been a… special night, as she understood typically happened with most married couples on earth, and she was quite content to follow this particular earth custom. Robin apparently shared her thoughts on the matter, as she had awakened to see a smile on his sleeping face each morning since. A rare sight.

Carefully prying herself free from his arms with a small pang of regret, Starfire smoothly slipped from their bed. Floating a few inches off the ground to keep the sound of her walking from disturbing her husband, Starfire moved to the closet to put on her clothes. Their room was located in what had once been referred to as only her room. Robin's old room had contained only his living necessities, so it had been thought to be easier to simply have him move into her room and make it theirs. This was convenient as it saved the trouble of moving all of Starfire's numerous possessions around.

Having fully dressed, Starfire tucked Silkie's Valentine's Day present beneath his sleeping body, where her pet grub worm would be sure to find it once he awoke, and then left, heading for the common room.

xxxxx

A short while later, after all of the Titans had awakened and moved into the common room, the team began to hand out and open Valentines, from each other, from fans and from other Titans around the world. Starfire and Raven received the usual Valentine from Aqualad, which Raven kept as usual (to Beast Boy's minor annoyance).

The candy passed out this year seemed sweeter than usual. Much of it was chocolate-based, and with two couples in the tower and all the emotions left over from the wedding, it just seemed to have a much greater flavor this year, and was likely caused more by the mind than the mouth.

Beast Boy in particular consumed a massive amount of candy all day. Beast Boy almost seemed nervous about something and appeared to be eating all the candy out of compulsion. When asked about this behavior, he stated that he simply found it so good that he couldn't put it down. The other Titans merely shrugged as they accepted this and went about their business.

As an added surprise, Bumble Bee showed up in the late afternoon and dropped off Valentine's in person, giving Cyborg his directly. Then, asking if he had any plans for the rest of the day (and Cyborg concluding that he definitely did not), the two left to spend the rest of Valentine's Day together.

Starfire, still wound up in love emotions from her wedding, asked Raven if she and Beast Boy had any special, romantic evening plan. Raven told her that they did not, which caused Starfire some disappointment.

Starfire was further disappointed (though only momentarily) by the fact that Robin did not appear to get her anything special for Valentine's Day. Starfire did not put too much significance on this, however. It was likely that Robin had something special planned that evening, while the two of them were alone. Past experience told her that this was pretty likely.

Later that night, Starfire's intuition proved to be absolutely correct.

xxxxx

It was nighttime now, and Starfire was waiting on the edge of her round bed, anxiously. A few minutes ago, Robin had told her to wait right here for him.

"_I've got something special for you, but it's a surprise. So just wait here and I'll be right back."_

Starfire knew how sweet Robin could be when he tried. Other than a few rare occasions (the worst being the whole incident last year with Batgirl), Robin had only ever been a an extremely caring guy who was always careful around her to not say or do anything to offend her, knowing how new and insecure she was with Earth's culture. So she was pretty sure it must be something he felt would be very special to her that he was about to bring to the room.

As it was, Starfire also had something special for him; she was wearing a purple Valentine's Day nightie that she had secretly purchased before returning from their honeymoon, and she had put it on when he had left the room to get her surprise. Now she heard his footsteps as he approached their room and she now sat coyly on the edge of her bed, waiting for him. The door to their room opened.

"Surprise, Star!" he exclaimed, walking into the room holding a chocolate cake with red and pink frosting. There were several candles ringed round it, burning slowly. He stopped as he saw her in the outfit she now wore, surprised that she would suddenly be wearing something so sexy, then grinned and continued forward.

Starfire beamed with delight as he sat next to her, holding out the cake.

"Oh Robin, it is magnificent! Where did you get this splendid cake from?" she asked, eyeing it hungrily. Robin smiled at her.

"I asked Cyborg to make it for me while we were on our honeymoon. I know you wanted our wedding to be a week before Valentine's Day so that we'd have two of your favorite days to celebrate without them being too far apart. So I got to work right away to figure out what to do for you. Cyborg made this and then put it into a special containment unit that would keep it fresh until I could give it to you." Robin then held up a pair of forks in his other hand.

Starfire smiled back at him in delight, then looked back down at the cake and received a shock.

Written across the cake in red icing letters were the words _Happy Valentine's Day To My Wife, Starfire_. This was extremely touching, since they had only been married a week now and Robin had yet had an occasion to refer to her as "my wife". However, it was what was located in the very center of the round cake, below the written words, that caught her eye.

It was a small heart candy, the kind that are of abundance during Valentine's Day. Written upon the small piece of candy were the words _I Love You_.

She recognized it of course. It was the same piece of candy he had given her four years ago, before they became a couple. That night had always remained special to her because it was the first time since they'd known each other that Robin had admitted his true feelings to her, and without having to say anything at all. He'd simply left her standing in the hall at night holding this same candy, at a rare loss for words at how touching such a simple thing could be… and how important.

Starfire reached out and gently plucked the candy from the cake, being careful to do it so that it would not take any of the icing with it. Starfire held it up in front of her eyes for a moment before looking back at Robin, tears slowly build at the corners of her eyes.

"Robin." she said simply, too filled with emotion to know exactly what she wanted to follow up with. Robin simply reached out and closed her hand around the candy, closing his own fist gently around hers as he did so.

"I know that candy means a lot to you, because of what it meant when I gave it to you. I wanted to use it one more time as a reminder that nothing has changed since that night." he said, then leaned in and passionately kissed his beautiful wife, whom he loved more than anything in the world. Starfire kissed him back with equal passion and equal love. After a minute or so, the two separated, although they continued to stare each other in the eyes.

Not taking his unmasked blue eyes from her emerald green ones, Robin released her hand, placed one of the forks into it, then took his own fork and scooped a piece from the cake. He brought the fork with its piece of chocolate up, level in front of her mouth, but didn't place it in.

Taking the cue, Starfire also scooped a piece of cake with her fork and leveled it in front of his mouth. Together, the two Titans fed each other cake, taking their time and keeping their eyes on each other, never for a moment doubting the love they had for each other.

Sitting on the bed between them, the small candy heart that Robin had given Starfire four years ago, his last candy, sat until it was eventually placed back in its container for Starfire to keep for all time.

**The End

* * *

**

Well guys, this has been a blast returning to write more for this story every year, posting it only on Valentine's Day. But alas, like the Teen Titans show itself, this fic must unfortunately come to its end. I'm afraid I just have nothing else I can think of for it. I would like to think that I sent off the two couples well. Beast Boy and Raven are going to get married, and I think that's the best place where to leave off with them. Robin and Starfire are married themselves and are just beginning to enjoy the married life with each other, celebrating Valentine's Day only a week after celebrating their marriage, which I think is a really sweet thing. That's a good place to leave them as well.

It has been a fun five years (four in the story, but the first Beast Boy and Raven chapter was posted the year after the first Robin and Starfire story, so the story itself took five years to write), and I will admit I will miss it. It was only supposed to be a oneshot with the first chapter, where I truly think I lived up to the fullest of my romance writing talent with Robin giving Starfire that piece of candy. Man, just thinking about it makes me wish so much that the Teen Titans animated series would come back. I don't think there's ever been a show I've wished to continue more.

I want to thank everybody who ever read and enjoyed this story, as well as those who posted a review to say so. I especially want to thank those who would continue to come back each year for more. I'm glad you've stuck with the story this long and didn't mind the odd set up of the story only being updated one day out of the year and for each chapter only taking place during one day out of the year. A strange gimmick but one that nobody has complained about. Thank you all so much for your praise and I hope you like these last chapters. From the bottom of my heart to all of you, and to all Teen Titans fans everywhere, never forget them or let your love for the show die, even if it never returns. And please, by all means, enjoy your last candy. For the last time on this, my first Teen Titans fanfic, this is Teen Tyrant, signing off.


End file.
